Daddy's Home
by Hyde's Bride
Summary: A terrible thing happened to Jackie, but it resulted in something great. Can it bring Jackie and Hyde back together? Set post season 8. JH4eva! COMPLETE!
1. Internal Dialogue

**A/N: Hey everyone! This story just popped into my head and I had to run with it. Something horrible happened to Jackie, but can something great come out of it? Can it bring Hyde and Jackie together again? Set post season 8. **

**I don't own That 70s Show, because if I did, that piece of shit known as season 8 would not have happened, and our favorite couple would be together forever!**

**Chapter 1: Internal Dialogue**

* * *

**August 12, 1981 Chicago, Illinois **

"Oh god this can't be happening!" Jackie whined as she paced back and forth in her bathroom.

"Please God, don't let it be blue. Pink not blue. Pink pink pink!" Jackie covered her face with her delicate hands as she chanted to herself.

She had never been so freaked out in her entire life. The past month and a half had been the worst in her entire life. Jackie believed it would be impossible to top the last half of 1979, but somehow, this was even worse. Jackie had been living in Chicago for a little over a year. After her breakup with Fez, she couldn't handle Point Place anymore. She hadn't been in love with Fez in the slightest, but when she had their 'relationship' to hide behind, she found it much easier to be in her hometown. She found it much easier to be around **him**.

Jackie and Hyde had barely spoken since she moved to Chicago. They made civil conversation, if you could call it that, whenever Jackie went home for a visit. He had moved to an apartment, not far from the Formans' house. Eric and Donna were living in Madison, Fez owned his own Salon in Kenosha, and Michael was now living with Brooke and Betsy in Chicago. Jackie felt so blessed having Michael and Brooke so close by. She would have been lost without them. Jackie had discovered a love for writing. After her breakup with Steven she started writing down her feelings in a journal. That lead to formulating her feelings into actual stories. Her first book entitled "What Goes Around Comes Around" was the story of a lovely high school cheerleader, Joanie, who falls for a boy from the wrong side of the tracks, Stefan, who inevitably leaves her for a prostitute after she had devoted herself to him fully. He dies a slow and painful death, not before confessing to Joanie that he always loved her. It had been released a few months prior and had moderate success.

_Ding,_ the timer Jackie had set went off, awakening her from her trance. She walked slowly up to her bathroom sink. _Pink Pink Pink._ As Jackie leaned over and looked down, she felt her breath leave her body. _Fuck! Blue!_

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" she shouted as she grabbed her phone, which ironically was pink.

"Hello." the librarian said cheerily.

"Get over here now!" Jackie demanded.

"Jackie?" Brooke asked, confusedly.

"No, it's Farah freaking Fawcett!" Jackie said sarcastically "Yes it's Jackie!"

"Okay, okay. I'll be right over."

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on Jackie's apartment door. Rushing to answer it, she caught sight of her new best friend and her two year old god-daughter.

"Jackie what is it? You're freaking me out." Brooke asked her friend with deep concern as she entered the apartment.

"It was blue." Jackie spoke somberly.

"Oh my god, Jackie. I am so sorry." Brooke hugged the shorter girl with all her might as Jackie began to sob on Brooke's shoulder.

"Brooke, what am I going to do?" she pleaded for a solution from her friend.

"Come on sweetie, let's sit down on the couch." the women made their way over to the couch as Jackie gripped tighter to Brooke.

"What do you want to do Jackie?" Brooke asked gently

"Well, there's only one thing I can do." she choked out "I just don't know if I can do it."

"Jackie, you shouldn't do anything that you are not sure of."

"Brooke how can I be sure of this? I don't want to do it, but I certainly can't have this baby." Jackie continued to weep.

"I know honey. I know." Brooke wasn't sure how to advise Jackie. Yes, she had been a single mother to Betsy before she and Kelso got back together, but her situation was nothing like Jackie's.

"Will you go with me…when I have it done?" Jackie whispered.

"Of course!" Brooke would support her friend in any possible way she could.

"I'm going to call and make an appointment today." Jackie said sadly "I think I just need to be alone for a while."

"Are you sure? I could stay, or you can come over and have dinner with me and Michael."

"No I'm sure. Go be with your family. I'll be fine." Jackie spoke surely as she dried her eyes.

"Okay, but call me if you need me. Anytime." Brooke hugged Jackie tightly before picking her daughter up and heading for the door.

"Bye!" she called out to Jackie.

"Bye." Jackie replied softly.

After Brooke left, Jackie collapsed on her bed, exhausted by the day's events. Her emotions had been tried nearly to death over the past six weeks. She was a nervous wreck. Jackie closed her eyes and remembered a happier time in her life. She remembered the nights she spent cuddled up next to her boyfriend in his cot in the Forman basement. Those were the best moments of her life, with Steven holding her as she drifted to a peaceful sleep. Jackie imagined Steven's arms were around her now. She finally felt at ease enough to drift off to sleep.

Jackie felt a body on top of her own, a hand covering her mouth as another ripped at her undergarments. She couldn't breathe as she felt a sharp pain of the stranger penetrating her roughly. She tried to kick and scream, but he was so much stronger than her. _Get off me! Get off me!_

Jackie woke up in a cold sweat, screaming and crying. She looked around her darkened room to find that she was alone and safe. Jackie glanced over at her bedroom window. The medal bars that guarded it and her from any intrusion were still in place. Jackie gathered her composure and breathed a sigh of relief. She got up and made her way to the kitchen, poring herself a glass of water. She returned to her bedroom. Looking at the clock on her nightstand, it was now 11:30 pm. Still feeling uneasy, Jackie picked up the phone and dialed an oh so familiar number.

The phone rang only once before Jackie heard the greatest voice in the world "You've reached Grooves Record Store. Our hours of operation are 9 am through 9 pm. If you have any questions or concerns, leave a message at the tone." As the sound of the beep of the answering machine hit Jackie's ears, she hung up and dialed the same number a second time. She let Steven's voice wash over her. Jackie would never admit that whenever she felt sad or lonely, this became her ritual. She would call just to hear his voice, and just hearing his voice, made her feel better. She laid back in bed and kept calling and calling, until she finally felt safe again.

* * *

Three days later, Jackie and Brooke sat in the cold clinic, waiting for Jackie's name to be called. As Jackie thought to herself, she found her mind racing with a million different thoughts at once. One part of her knew that she had to have this abortion, but another part of her struggled with it. She was never against a woman's right to choose, but that implied that their was a **choice**, but which choice was right for **her**?

"I can't believe this even happened. Aren't you on the pill?" Brooke asked, snapping Jackie out of her internal conflict.

"Not anymore. I got off it since I haven't had sex in a hundred million years. Taking it was just a reminder of my pathetic love life, or lack thereof." Jackie answered sardonically.

"How long has it been?" Brooke asked.

"Two words: Steven Hyde." Jackie added dimly.

"Wow that was over two years ago."

"Bingo!" Jackie said with disdain. She hated that she hadn't had sex since her breakup with Steven. She had needs too, after all.

The thought of 'needs' made her think of Fez. They never slept together, not for lack of effort on his part. Every time Fez would go for second base, Jackie would slap his hand away. Nearly every time he kissed her, she began laughing. It hurt Fez's feelings, and Jackie felt terribly guilty about that. At the end of the day, they both realized that they were better off as friends.

After many long minutes of silence, Jackie spoke again "You know I always wanted to be a mother." she paused briefly, staring at the ground "I swore I would be a good mom. That I wouldn't be like my parents. I would always be there for my child. He or she would always know they were loved." Jackie felt tears stinging her eyes.

"Honey, you don't have to do this. We could just--"

"Jackie Burkhart" a woman in a white coat called out.

Jackie waved and stood up. She looked down at Brooke with tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Brooke asked

"It's the only way." Jackie answered through her tears. She followed the woman to the back rooms slowly.

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here by yourself?" Brooke asked with concern as the two women entered Jackie's apartment.

"For the last time, yes. I will be fine Brooke." Jackie assured her friend.

"So…do you think you did the right thing?" the taller woman asked nervously.

"Yes. I just couldn't go through with it." Jackie replied adamantly.

"Well, you know Michael and I will be here for you every step of the way through this pregnancy." Brooke said supportively.

"I know, and I thank you for it." Jackie smiled sweetly.

"You're most welcome. Call me if you need me. Bye!" The girls hugged tightly.

"Bye Sweetie." Jackie replied as Brooke left her apartment.

The next four months were terrible for Jackie. She had to deal with all the pitfalls of pregnancy alone and on top of it all, she continued having the nightmares. One night she had another nightmare, and it was particularly bad. This time her attacker pulled a knife and threatened to cut her belly and kill her unborn child. Jackie woke in her usual sweat. She grasped hold of her stomach as she felt a wetness between her legs. Ripping back the sheet, she discovered a massive pool of blood.

"Oh my god! My baby!" She screamed as she picked up the phone and dialed 911. She passed out in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.

When Jackie awoke, she found her obstetrician hovering over her.

"Oh my god Dr. Matthews, is my baby okay?!" She shouted worriedly.

"Yes Jackie, you're baby is fine." the older doctor reassured.

"What happened?" Jackie asked as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, you began hemorrhaging. I believe it was brought on by stress. You're still having the nightmares I presume?"

"Yes. It's just that every night I fall asleep in that room where…it happened. I guess even after nearly six months, I am still scared." Jackie felt tears threatening to fall.

"Jackie, maybe it would be best if you moved. You needa safe, quiet environment to finish out your pregnancy." Dr. Matthews asserted.

"In Chicago? It's such a busy place. Not really a peace and quiet environment." Jackie replied.

"Well maybe you should go home." the doctor suggested.

"Home? To Point Place? I can't do that." Jackie said emphatically.

"Jackie, you need to relax as much as possible now if you expect to bring this baby to term. I think going back to Wisconsin would be the best solution." he said sincerely.

"I know you're right. I just--" she wasn't quite sure how to finish the sentence. _I'm too afraid of my immense love for my idiot ex boyfriend to have to live in the same city as him._ That sounded lame in her own head.

"Okay, I guess I could move back, maybe just till the baby's born."

"Great. I have a very good friend down there. He is a wonderful doctor. His name is Dr. Green. I'll set you up for an appointment with him." he said gently.

"Thank you Dr. Matthews." Jackie smiled widely.

"You're welcome." he replied with a smile.

Over the next week, Jackie packed up all her things, and prepared to say goodbye to the apartment that housed her worst memory.

"You ready to go?" Kelso asked, tapping Jackie's shoulder as she looked on at her empty apartment.

"Yeah, I'm ready." she turned and faced her first boyfriend with a sad look on her face.

"Hey, are you okay sweet pea?" Kelso asked with concern.

"Yes I'm fine Michael." she paused momentarily. "Listen Michael, no one back home knows what happened. The don't even know I'm pregnant."

"I know. You told me not to tell them." he replied. He was proud of himself that he had managed to keep Jackie's condition secret for this long.

"Well I don't want them to know how I got this way. I am going to say I was artificially inseminated."

"Huh?" Kelso asked dumbly

"You remember that job you got back in high school, selling your 'special men'?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah I was good at that job!" he replied with a grin.

"Well I am going to say that I went to one of those places and got some random guy's 'special men' and that's how I got pregnant."

"But Jackie…why don't you want them to know what really happened?" he asked with a frown.

"I just can't let them know I was…was…raped. I just can't. So please don't say anything." she pleaded.

"Okay. I won't." Kelso said honestly.

"Thank you Michael." Jackie hugged her friend tightly.

* * *

Hyde sat alone at the table in the Forman kitchen as his adoptive mother stood at the stove cooking dinner. She insisted that he come over for dinner practically every night, since Eric had left with Donna, Mrs. Forman found herself lonely and sad dealing with a completely empty nest for the first time. If Hyde was honest with himself, he was feeling incredibly lonely these days too. With Forman and Donna in Madison, Kelso in Chicago, and Fez busy with his new salon, Hyde's life had become dismal. The only thing that brought him any sense of security was the time he spent with the Formans. If he really decided to be honest with himself, he knew that there was one main reason his life was lacking. He had no Jackie.

The past two years since his breakup with Jackie had been the worst of Hyde's life. When she moved to Chicago, he thought he would burst from the pain. It was not the first time she had taken off for the windy city, but it was the first time where even if he could have mustered the strength to ask her to stay, it probably would not have made a difference. He lost all rights to her life the day he chose to stay with a stripper instead of fixing things with the only woman he ever loved. Hyde thought about going to Chicago, trying to fix things, but then Jackie's book came out. The plight of Joanie and Stefan rang eerily familiar. The outcome for Stefan was not so good. It broke Hyde's heart to see in writing how much he had actually hurt the only person he ever rally gave a fuck about.

The sound of the sliding glass door awoke Hyde from his deep thoughts. In walked Michael Kelso followed closely behind…

"Jackie?!" Hyde said in surprise as he rose from the table and took in the view of his ex, especially around the middle.

"Hey Steven." Jackie replied almost shyly. For the life of her se had no idea how this man had such an effect on her. That with just one look or one word, he could melt her heart.

"You're…you're.." he couldn't finish the sentence. He was too in shock.

"Yes Steven. I'm pregnant."

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you like it so far. I know there are a lot of Jackie/pregnancy stories, but I honestly haven't read one like mine, so it will be different. Please leave a review! I love you all!!**


	2. Sleep to Dream

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! You guys are awesome! I accept anonymous reviews now, so if you don't have an account then you can still review!!**

**This entire story is dedicated to BloodyLyra. She has continued to be my biggest supporter and a really great friend on this site. So thanks a bunch Mina! I hope this story is a fitting dedication. **

**Also all chapter titles of this story are Maria Mena songs. She's awesome!**

**Chapter 2: Sleep to Dream**

* * *

Hyde, Jackie, Kelso, Brooke, and Mrs. Forman sat in awkward silence in the Forman living room. Since Jackie had walked through the sliding door and announced her pregnancy, no one could think of a word to say. Hyde sat there in shock, just staring at Jackie. It was official. He had lost her. He realized that Jackie had truly moved on with her life. Everything they had was now gone. She was carrying another man's baby. He was probably incredible, Hyde thought to himself, this lucky SOB who got the privilege of being father to her child. She, Jackie Burkhart, the most amazing woman on the face of the planet. It broke what little was left of Hyde's heart. _God I fucked up. It could have been me. It **Should** have been me_.

Jackie sat on the Forman couch speechless, probably for the first time in her entire life. She kept trying to avoid looking at Hyde, but with a gravitational force stronger than herself, her eyes were drawn to him. That is how it always was. There was a force that drew her to Hyde, like a moth to a flame. Jackie never really understood it, but it was powerful, **very** powerful.

"So Jackie…" Mrs. Forman began nervously. "What are you doing in Point Place?"

"Oh I'm moving back." she responded, also a ball of nerves.

"Oh my goodness! That's so wonderful!" Kitty shrieked as she pulled Jackie into a fierce hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Forman." Jackie smiled.

"Is your boyfriend moving here with you." Hyde asked quietly, keeping his eyes glued to the floor.

"My boyfriend?" she asked with confusion.

"Yeah. You know Jackie, the father of your kid." Hyde said irritated.

"Oh I uh..," she paused nervously "I don't have a boyfriend Steven. It's just me."

"What?! Did the bastard bail on you? Tell me where to find him and I'll set his ass straight."

Hyde stood up in fury. How the hell could this guy be so stupid? If there was one thing Hyde hated, it was parents who bail on their responsibilities. It happened to him and to Jackie and he would be damned if he let it happen to her baby. Jackie may not technically be his to worry about anymore, but he would always be concerned about her, **always**.

"No Steven calm down." Jackie stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders as she continued to speak softly "There is no father Steven."

"What? Jackie, you expect us to believe you're the next virgin Mary. Believe me, I know all to well that's not true." he couldn't help but smirk slightly at the memories of his and Jackie's hot sex life, former sex life that is.

"No silly. I was artificially inseminated." she smiled up at him. It threw her, how quickly Hyde was there to defend her. Just like the old days.

"God Jackie, why the hell would you do that?!" he shouted, pulling away from her.

Jackie was taken aback. Why the hell was Steven so angry about this? "Steven, what's your problem?"

"I just can't believe you Jackie! You're so fucking impatient. Everything has to happen right away. You can never just wait. I mean, did it never occur to you that maybe I…" he paused, catching himself. _That maybe I wanted to be the father of your children_.

Jackie stared at him in shock, wondering if he was really saying what she thought he was saying. Finally Hyde gathered enough composure to continue "That I don't know, maybe there's some guy out there who would want to have kids with you someday?" he added sheepishly, not meeting her eyes.

It wasn't exactly what she'd hoped he'd say, but it was close. Jackie sighed and began speaking quietly "I used to. But lately, I guess I've kind of given up on that dream. I have always wanted to be a mom so I figured, why wait for a guy who will never come? So I got inseminated." she said sadly.

Jackie hated both the honesty and the deception of her words. She despised lying to Hyde about the rape. All she wanted was to run into his arms and tell him what happened. Ask him to save her, like he always did. But those days were gone. On the other hand she hated that she wore her pain on her sleeve. Pain he had caused.

Hyde ached inside at her words. His Jackie, the eternal optimist, the hopeless romantic who always believed in true love, was gone, because of him. He had broken that part of her spirit. The part that he outwardly cursed while they were dating, but secretly loved most about her.

"Aren't you worried about doing this on your own?" He asked gently, finally making eye contact. God this woman was beautiful, and the glow of pregnancy only increased her beauty, as if that were even possible.

"Yeah a little." She was terrified, truth be told.

"Oh well honey, you won't be alone. We are here for you every step of the way!" Kitty burst into tears, once again hugging Jackie.

"Thank you Mrs. Forman." Jackie spoke sweetly to the woman she considered a mom to her.

"So honey, where are you going to be living?" Kitty asked with concern.

"Well I think I'll just stay at a hotel until I find a place." she replied.

"Oh no you won't missy. You will stay here." Kitty said in full on mother tone.

"No Mrs. Forman, I couldn't possibly."

"Yes you can and you will! You can stay in Laurie's room." Kitty smiled cheerfully.

"Well…thank you Mrs. Forman, but I'll move as soon as I find an apartment." Jackie said adamantly.

"Oh don't be silly! There's no rush! Yay one of my babies is back home!" she shouted cheerily. "Okay Michael, Steven, lets get all of Jackie's things from the van!" The boys followed a bouncing Kitty out of the room, leaving Brooke and Jackie alone together.

"So Jackie…remind me again why we can't tell them what really happened?" Brooke asked her friend anxiously.

Jackie thought about that night. It had been an excruciatingly hot summer night. The only thing that enabled Jackie to finally drift to sleep was the cool night breeze from her open window. Little did she know that, that open window and the fire escape outside it would enable someone to attack her, to take away her sense of trust and control, to nearly destroy her. She remembered his smell. The smell of stale cigarettes and cheap cologne. Jackie could swear she had smelled that smell before, but she couldn't place where. She remembered filing police reports that lead to nothing. They had no idea who had done this to her. If only she hadn't opened her window. Maybe it wouldn't have happened. All Jackie could think was that it was her fault. She couldn't have them pitying her. She didn't even deserve their pity.

"I just can't tell them Brooke. I just can't." she said solemnly.

"Okay, but really Jackie you should. I mean, they are the closest thing to family you have."

"I have you too." Jackie smiled at her new best friend.

"Oh sweetie, of course you have me." Brooke began to tear up as she took Jackie in her arms.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Kelso shouted enthusiastically "Now take your tops off!"

"Ugh Michael!" they shouted in unison.

* * *

Later that evening, most of Jackie's things had been moved to Laurie's room. Red had come home and they all enjoyed a peaceful dinner together catching up. Afterwards, everyone gathered in the living room. Jackie and Hyde sat on the couch with Kitty between them. Brooke was sitting on the Piano bench while Kelso was being Kelso on the stairs. He appeared to be jumping up and down on two of the steps in particular. Red looked up at him in disdain.

"Kelso, what in the hell do you think you are doing?" Red asked with disgust.

"These two steps make an awesome creaking sound. I'm making music!" he shouted with his signature goofball grin.

"Is it possible that you've gotten even dumber?" Red asked irritated.

"Yes it is." Kelso replied sincerely as he continued his hard rhythm of jumping.

"Just then there was a cracking sound followed by a loud banging. Everyone turned to see Kelso's form drop out of view, along with most of the staircase. As wood broke and plummeted and dust rose from what was left of the staircase, a single screech could be heard followed simply by…

"Ow my eye!"

They stood gaping at the huge hole in what was the staircase. Red leaned over and looked down the huge hole to the basement. There on the basement couch, covered in dirt and wood, laid Michael Kelso clutching his eye.

"Son of a bitch!" Red yelled at the top of his lungs. He marched down to the basement, followed by the others. Kelso stood up and dusting himself off and looked up at the hole above him.

"Oh awesome!" he shouted.

"Awesome?! You broke my staircase you kettle head!" Red approached Kelso with fury.

"But Red, look at that hole!" Kelso pointed upward with glee.

"My foot is about to drill a hole in your ass!" Red stepped toward Kelso.

"Duh Red, my ass already has a hole." Kelso added simply.

"That's it!" Red grabbed Kelso's collar as Kitty ran up to them.

"Okay Red that's enough." she attempted to calm her husband "Let's just be thankful that no one got hurt."

"Fine" Red began to relax a bit "But this dumb ass is fixing the stairs!" he gestured to Kelso.

Kitty surveyed the wreckage in the basement and made her way over to Jackie.

"Well honey I'm sorry but I don't think your going to be able to stay here until we fix the stairs. I will not have you trying to get up those broken stairs when you are pregnant. It's too dangerous, and this basement is a wreck, so I don't think you could sleep down here either." Kitty said sadly.

"It's okay Mrs. Forman, I can find a hotel." Jackie assured her.

"Oh I hate the thought of you in a lonely hotel room by yourself, when you're carrying my grandbaby in there." she patted Jackie's belly gently.

"Your grandbaby?" Jackie asked surprised.

"Of course! You know I think of you all as my own."

Hyde watched as the woman he considered his mother and the only woman her had ever loved hugged each other tightly. They were family. The closest thing he had ever had to it anyway. The thought of Jackie in some hotel didn't sit well with him either.

"Mrs. Forman, Jackie can stay with me." he spoke up.

Everyone froze and stared at Hyde. Kitty smiled widely "Oh Steven, that's a wonderful idea!"

"No, no I can't Steven." Jackie replied in shock.

"Come on Jacks, I have an extra room, and I live right down the street. It's perfect." a smile crossed Hyde's face at the thought of having his girl so close again.

Jackie felt tingles all down her spine at his use of that nickname, and at his unusually generous offer. She had always dreamed of living with Hyde and having a baby, but this was not the way she pictured it, them not being together, moving into his extra room, having a baby from a rape. None of that was in the cards for her, yet here she stood, in that very situation.

"But Steven…" she began to protest.

"But what Jackie? Look this doesn't have to be permanent." he spoke rationally.

Doesn't _have_ to be permanent, Jackie wondered what the hell that meant. This was all too bizarre.

"Well…" she wasn't sure exactly what to say. Never in a million years did she think she would be in this situation.

"Come on Jacks, it will be fine. I promise." Hyde surprised even himself with his kindness. He wasn't sure this was such a great idea. He knew that he and Jackie could never be together again, and that pained him enough, but living with her everyday and not being able to touch her, to kiss her and make love to her the way he so desperately wanted to, would be a whole new level of torture. But Hyde just knew this was right. He couldn't explain his rationality even to himself, but this was the rightist fucking thing he had ever done, not that that is saying much.

"Well…okay…but just until I find my own place." Jackie agreed.

"Great!" he shouted with glee "I mean cool." he attempted to cover his excitement with Zen.

"Well then it's settled. I don't think we should try going upstairs until we get a professional to look at it so Jackie, I'm afraid we can't get to your stuff till tomorrow." Kitty said sweetly.

"That's okay Mrs. Forman. I should be fine tonight. I just want to get some rest." Jackie replied with an awkward glance at Hyde.

Hyde took that as his cue "Well I better get Jackie home."

They all exited the basement, with Red muttering death threats to Kelso under his breath. Jackie stood outside of the el Camino saying bye to Brooke.

"So, are you sure you can handle staying with Hyde?" Brooke asked worriedly

"I guess we'll find out." Jackie answered with a nervous smile.

"Call me if you need me." Brooke said softly.

"Thanks, I will. Bye!" They hugged tightly as Jackie got into the passenger's side and closed the door behind her.

Being in this car brought back many memories, both bad and good. She looked over at Hyde sitting behind the wheel. He smiled softly at her. God that smile could melt her heart faster than anything in the world.

"You ready?" he asked sweetly. That voice was pretty fucking incredible too.

"Yeah" she answered.

* * *

Once they got to Hyde's apartment, he showed Jackie around. It was a pretty nice place, it could use a woman's touch though, she thought. But it felt like **him**. It was the strangest feeling for Jackie as she stood in Hyde's apartment. She could feel him all around her, encompassing her, and it felt amazing. It felt like home.

"So here is your room." Hyde lead her into a simple room. It was empty except for a bed, a small dresser, and some files on the floor, Grooves paperwork, she assumed.

"It's not much, but it should be okay." he said quietly.

"Listen, Steven, thank you for letting me stay here. You didn't have to." Jackie said sincerely.

"It's no problem, I wanted to." Hyde's reply was barely audible.

"So I think I'll just get some sleep." she said tiredly.

"Oh okay." he paused "You want to borrow some clothes to sleep in?"

"Yeah thanks. That would be great." Hyde left the room and returned with a t-shirt and some sweats for Jackie.

"Here you go." he handed them to her "The bathroom's over there, and you know where the kitchen is. Help yourself to whatever you need. If you need me just come get me."

"Thanks Steven. Night."

"Night Jackie." he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Jackie slowly undressed. She pulled the sweats on and as she placed the shirt over her head, she inhaled the greatest scent in the entire world. The scent of Steven. Jackie breathed him in deeply and felt a surge of happiness rush through her body. God how she had missed this feeling. How she had missed him. She laid back in bed and allowed a million wonderful memories of Steven to flood her senses. Feeling at peace, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Jackie felt pressure on her body. Someone was choking the life out of her. She tried to plead for the life of her baby, but no sound came out. The man continued his attack. She couldn't breathe…

"Help me!" she screamed, awakening from her terrible dream. Jackie's breath was ragged and tears stung her eyes. She grabbed hold of her belly and sighed in relief. Just then Hyde rushed into her room in a panic.

"Jackie what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I…I…just had a nightmare." Jackie's tears began to flow.

Hyde saw the fear in her eyes as she sobbed out loud. He sat next to her on the bed and put his arm around her.

"Hey. It's okay. It's gonna be fine. Shh" he held her and comforted her the only way he could.

Hyde rocked Jackie back and forth gently as she drifted off to sleep. Jackie knew that the last thing she could do was begin depending on Hyde, but right then, at that moment, safe in his strong arms, she found the peace she needed to drift off into a pleasant sleep.

To be continued….

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it so far! There's A LOT more in store so please keep reading and reviewing! ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ACCEPTED!**


	3. Fragile

**A/N: Wow guys, thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm glad you're liking it so far. I have mapped it out and it looks like it will be 15 chapters including an epilogue. I think this chapter is a bit shorter. Hope you like it! **

**Chapter titles are Maria Mena songs.**

**Chapter 3: Fragile**

* * *

Jackie had been living with Hyde for a week now, and to say it was awkward would be an understatement. Sharing tight quarters with your ex boyfriend slash love of your life, while carrying a baby from a rape that he doesn't know about, is the definition of awkward. Jackie had a sneaking suspicion that something was up with Hyde. He had been unusually friendly to her lately. That was certainly something Jackie was not used to. Not to mention when he "happened" to be naked one day when Jackie woke up. She went to see if he had left for work. His door was cracked so Jackie peeked in, only to find Hyde completely naked. Naturally, she froze, transfixed on the sight of his body. It had been two long years since she had seen that much of him, and she had forgotten how damn sexy he was. Not to mention the fact that her hormones were raging due to her pregnancy.

Being back in Point Place was somewhat relaxing for Jackie; however, her nightmares persisted to get worse. Every night she'd wake up screaming, and every night Hyde would rush to her side. Just his presence made her feel safe and secure, but she knew she couldn't become dependant upon him. It's not like they could ever get back together. Too much had happened. At least that's what she told herself constantly, every time Hyde would smile at her, or touch her, or every time she would breathe in his intoxicating scent. She had to push him from her mind. She just had to.

Jackie entered the kitchen to find Hyde cooking breakfast. "Morning."

Hyde turned and smiled "Morning Jacks."

_Damn him and that amazing smile!_ Jackie took a seat at the table after poring herself some orange juice.

"So today is your doctor's appointment right?" Hyde asked as he put some eggs and potatoes on a plate and placed them in front of Jackie.

"Thanks" she smiled at him as he handed her the food. "Yeah, my appointment's at 10:30."

"Maybe you should tell him about those nightmares. They're pretty bad." Hyde spoke with concern.

Jackie ate her food and made no eye contact "Yeah maybe I will."

After breakfast Hyde headed to Grooves and Jackie got ready for her doctor's appointment. As she waited in the waiting room of Dr. Green's office, she found herself thinking of her baby. What would she tell him or her when they ask about their father? She couldn't very well tell them the truth. How do you tell your child that they were the result of the worst thing that had ever happened to you? How do you tell them that their father was a rapist? No child should have to live with that. Jackie figured she'd have to come up with some kind of story to tell her baby. Her heart broke for her child, knowing that he or she would have to grow up without a dad. She knew all to well what that was like, but at least her baby would have a loving, present mom. Jackie never even had that growing up.

"Jackie Burkhart." Jackie followed the nurse into one of the rooms where she took her blood pressure and instructed her to change into a hospital gown. A few minutes later, Dr. Green came in. He was a short and chubby, older man, with a mustache like a walrus.

"Hello, I'm Mitch Green." he spoke congenially.

"Hi, I'm Jackie Burkhart. Nice to meet you." They shook hands and smiled.

"Tom told me a lot about you. He said you were one of his favorite patients." he smiled sweetly. Jackie thought he fit the exact image of what a grandpa would look like.

"Thanks." she immediately warmed to Dr. Green.

After the initial checkup, everything appeared to be fine. Jackie's weight was good, but her blood pressure was slightly elevated.

"So, these nightmares…still having them regularly?" he asked, looking at her charts.

"Yes." Jackie replied sheepishly.

"Well this concerns me honey. Your stress level is messing with your blood pressure, and that is not good for the baby. Have you considered rape counseling?" He asked gently.

"Counseling? I don't know. I just don't think some shrink would help me." Jackie shook her head.

"Well, there are many forms of rape counseling. It doesn't necessarily have to be one on one with a psychiatrist. There is always group therapy." he suggested.

Jackie pondered a moment "Group therapy?"

"Yes. It's similar to AA meetings, only you sit around in the group and talk about your experiences. It can really help to talk with people who have been in a similar situation as you. Make it easier to cope."

Jackie thought over the idea for a moment. Part of her thought it sounded like a great idea. She hadn't really been able to talk about what she had gone through with someone who could actually relate. On the other hand, she wasn't sure she could open up about such a traumatic experience with complete strangers.

"I don't know…" she said hesitantly.

"Well, just give it some thought okay?" Dr. Green asked patiently.

"I will." she answered sincerely.

"Okay so I'll put you down for another checkup next week. That's when we'll do the ultrasound and you can find out if it's a boy or a girl if you want."

Jackie smiled at the thought. She had a feeling it was a boy. She couldn't explain it, but she felt it. She hoped he had a tiny afro and crystal blue eyes. _Wait, Jackie what are you thinking? Your picturing him as Steven's baby. That is so __**not**__ healthy!_

"Oh and you need to start taking la maz classes." Dr. Green broke Jackie of her reverie.

"Wait. What?" she asked.

"La maz. It's a breathing technique you'll need for when you give birth. You'll have to find a coach to take the classes with you." he replied simply.

"A coach?" Jackie was lost.

"Yes, really more of a partner to help you through the birth. Normally, the baby's father would…" he drifted off as Jackie's face fell to the ground in sadness.

"Look just find someone you're comfortable with, a friend or family member." he patted her shoulder tenderly.

"Okay. I'll do that." For the life of her she had no idea who she could ask. With Brooke and Michael in Chicago, Eric and Donna in Madison, and Fez constantly at his salon, she felt there was no one, except maybe…_No you cannot ask Steven. That is just too weird._

"So give me a call if there are any concerns, and I'll see you next week." Dr. Green said gingerly.

"And remember what I said about the counseling Jackie." he reminded as he approached the door.

"I know. I'll think about it. Thanks Dr. Green. See you next week."

"Bye honey." he replied as he left the room.

* * *

Jackie went home after her appointment and tried to write, but she couldn't focus. Her mind was reeling over the things her Doctor had said. She decided she just couldn't go to group therapy. It just wasn't for her. The breathing classes were proving a real problem in her mind. How the hell was she supposed to find a coach? Maybe Kitty or Bob could do it. Just then she heard a key in the door and Hyde walked in. She looked up at him and despite herself, smiled. He was just so beautiful. He approached her and sat next to her on the couch.

"Hey, how did it go?" he asked sweetly. _God stop! He is __**not**__ sweet!_

Hyde didn't really comprehend his concern for Jackie. He never really understood why he always felt the need to protect her, but he **always** had. Living with her this past week was the sweetest torture. Part of him felt exhilarated just having her this close again, but another part of him felt nothing but pain. Not being able to be with her hurt like hell. Hyde had tried to convince himself that he didn't miss Jackie, but he never quite could believe it. He had missed her like hell these past two years.

"Uh good…" Jackie looked away. She was afraid to look into his eyes. She was sure he would be able to tell that something was off.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"What? Nothing!" Jackie replied shrilly.

"Come on Jackie, you're full of crap. I know something's up. Just tell me." he said sternly.

"Look it's nothing. I just don't have anyone to be my coach." she neglected the rape counseling part of her internal debate.

"Your coach? For what?" he asked confused.

"For La maz. It teaches you how to breathe properly when you give birth. You need a partner and I don't have anyone." she replied sadly.

"Uh well I could…if you want…" he stumbled over his words nervously.

"What? You want to be my partner?" she asked softly.

"Uh sure…you know…if you want." he muttered.

"You don't think that would be weird?" Jackie asked quietly.

"I don't know. I mean, we're friends now right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are." she replied with a smile.

"Okay. So as your friend, I will be happy to be your coach." he smiled back.

"Okay then. Thanks Steven." she said genuinely.

Hyde looked deep into her lovely mismatched eyes "Anything for you, doll."

* * *

Two days later, Jackie and Hyde had their first class. As they entered the room, they noticed many pictures and diagrams splayed out on the walls. Pictures of Babies at different stages of development, Diagrams of women's reproductive parts, etc. As they looked around at the other people, Jackie felt a pang in her chest. The were all couples. Mommies and Daddies, happy and in love. There was even an adorable lesbian couple. How she wished that it was different circumstances that brought her and Steven here. How she wished this was his baby she carried. They looked up as Kitty Forman entered the room in her nurse's uniform. She smiled ad walked over to Jackie and Hyde.

"Oh sweetie! You're taking this class?" she asked with excitement.

"Uh yeah Mrs. Forman. What are you doing here?" Jackie asked with confusion.

"Oh honey, I am teaching this class. Why Steven, it was awfully nice of you to be Jackie's coach!" Kitty spoke cheerily.

"It's nothing really." he said shyly.

"Well I think it's just the sweetest thing ever!" she clapped her hands giddily "Okay take a seat on the floor, class is about to start." she walked up to the front of the room as Jackie and Hyde sat down.

After the initial introduction, and a really disturbing video showcasing the birthing process, Kitty announced that it was time to try some breathing exercises.

"Okay everyone, Mommies sit in front of Daddies. Daddies sit with Mommy between your legs and rest her back against your chest."

Everyone began adjusting to the proper seating arrangements. Hyde moved behind Jackie. He placed one leg on each side of her and gently pulled her back against him. Jackie shivered at the contact. As she leaned her body against Hyde's her senses went haywire. God it felt so good to touch him, to be this close to him. It felt natural. Jackie couldn't help but close her eyes as she leaned her head back on Hyde's shoulder. He looked down on her and found his heart beating abnormally fast. Jackie resting in his arms sent chills down his spine. His eyes moved to her plump, luscious lips. _What would it feel like to kiss her again? Heaven, that's what._

After class, Jackie and Hyde went over to the Forman' s for dinner. Kelso was still fixing the stairs for Red. Red wouldn't even let him stop for dinner.

"But Red, that's not fair! I drove all the way from Chicago, and I haven't eaten all day!" Kelso whined.

"Fair Kelso? No, fair would be me shoving my foot so far up your ass, you'd be having my toes for dinner!" Red shouted.

"Well now isn't that just pleasant!" Kitty spoke sarcastically as Jackie and Hyde laughed.

* * *

Jackie felt the air leaving her lungs. Hands were around her throat choking her.

"Please stop, Please! My baby!" she tried to shout.

"No, you're baby is dead and it's all your fault. Everything is your fault." Her attacker continued his assault.

Jackie woke up screaming yet again. Hyde was right by her side as per usual. She took comfort in knowing that he was there for her, but deep down, she knew she had to do something about these dreams.

The next day, Jackie found herself in the Point Place Community Center. She entered a room to find about ten people sitting in a circle. She could hardly believe she was here. This was so not her scene. She was not some victim, some fragile girl who was about to break. She was Jackie Burkhart, strong as can be. Maybe that's why she had to do this. Even though she was terrified, she knew she had to do whatever she could for her baby.

"Well everyone, we have a new addition to our group. What is your name honey?" the leader of the group, an African American woman in her thirties asked.

"I'm Jackie." she replied nervously.

"Hi Jackie." they all replied in unison.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…Jackie hoped so, anyway.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I had no clue how you spell la maz so I B.S.ed that. Lol Anyway I hope you are liking it! Please REVIEW!! Love you guys…**


	4. Calm Under the Waves

**A/N: Thanks again for the great reviews! I'm glad to see that you guys are digging this story. Please keep it up. Your encouragement means a lot! **

**Dedicated to BloodyLyra**

**Chapter titles are Maria Mena songs.**

**Chapter 4: Calm Under the Waves**

* * *

Jackie had attended two group meetings, mostly as an observer. She listened to the others talk about their experiences with sexual assault and just their lives in general. She was still rather nervous about actually speaking up herself. Jackie had never been the best at opening up about her problems. It may have seemed to her friends that she was a pro at it, but the truth was, she could be really closed off when it came to her deep internal struggles. The leader of the group, a kind woman named Joan, turned her eyes over to where Jackie sat. As Jackie made eye contact with Joan, she decided it was now or never.

"Hi I'm Jackie…" she spoke up.

"Hi Jackie!" The group replied in unison.

"I..umm…" she wasn't quite sure what to say.

"It's okay, take your time." Joan said soothingly.

"I was living in Chicago last summer. It was really hot out one night so I opened my window…" Jackie paused and choked back her tears before continuing

"And when I was sleeping, a man climbed the fire escape and came into my room and…and…" Jackie's tears began to fall. She hadn't relived this moment out loud since right after it happened, and it was more difficult than she could have anticipated.

"He raped me." She looked at the ground and wiped her tears away before going on "And that's how I got pregnant."

Everyone in the room looked at Jackie with immense amounts of sympathy. They had all been through a violation in one way or another. Jackie looked around and felt, for the first time since it had happened, that she was understood. These women had been to hell and back, just like her, and it gave her the courage to continue.

"I just feel like whoever he was, he took a part of me away." she sounded like a sad little girl.

"What did he take away?" Joan asked softly.

"He took away my sense of trust and control. Plus I have been having terrible nightmares every night since it happened." she paused "But more than anything, I feel like he took away my ability to feel safe."

"When was the last time you felt safe?" Joan asked gently

"Safe? **Really **safe?" Jackie thought back for a moment as one memory in particular washed over her "I guess I haven't felt **really** safe since 1979."

* * *

**May 12, 1979**

_Jackie reached her hand out of the passenger side window of the el Camino, as she let the warm breeze flow through her. She opened her eyes and looked to her left at the man she loved with every fiber of her being. It had been a rough couple of months for her and Hyde. They had broken up and gotten back together. Jackie was ecstatic, even though she knew they still had their share of problems. It still hurt her that Hyde couldn't see a future with her. All she wanted was to spend the rest of her life loving him, but since she loved him so much, she was trying to just live in the moment, and at this moment she was really happy. A brilliant smile crossed her face as she stared at her sexy boyfriend, eyes covered in shades of course. _

"_What?" Hyde smiled as he peeked over at his girlfriend and caught her staring._

"_Nothing." Jackie replied mischievously. "You're just so cute, puddin pop."_

_Hyde smiled despite himself "Jackie, I am not cute. I'm sexy." _

"_Yeah well, that too." she giggled as he pulled her closer to him._

"_So are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" she asked as she nibbled at his ear._

"_Not a chance doll." Hyde smirked as Jackie began to pout._

"_That's cool." she replied ambiguously._

"_Oh no, don't try to use Zen on me. It won't work. I taught you everything you know."_

_Jackie just smiled to herself as she answered back aloofly "Whatever."_

_Hyde smiled down at his girl. Man he was whipped._

_A little while later Hyde pulled the car up to a secluded area by the lake. Jackie looked out her window to the water as she and Hyde got out of the car._

"_The lake? But Steven, I don't have my bathing suit." she scrunched up her nose._

"_I don't see anything wrong with that." Hyde spoke smoothly, eyeing his girlfriend's body hungrily._

"_Steven!" Jackie tried to sound shocked, but couldn't help but giggle. "Fine. You first baby." she said in a husky voice._

_Hyde excitedly began to strip his clothes "Anything for you doll."_

_After Hyde was completely stripped, He stood before Jackie naked. Her eyes trailed his fantastic body. Every time she saw Hyde naked she felt a heat course through her entire body._

"_Ok, your turn." Hyde smiled at his obvious effect on her._

"_Ok, get in the water first." Hyde did as he was told. He watched from the water as Jackie slowly pulled her clothes off, wiggling and jiggling to entice him. After her clothes were peeled off, Jackie ran into the water and pounced on Hyde. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as they kissed passionately, not noticing the clouds that began hovering over them. As Jackie savored the feel of Hyde's tongue in her mouth she felt a drop of water hit her cheek, not from the lake, but from above. They broke the kiss and looked up at the sky as it began to rain._

"_Oh my god Steven, It's raining!" Jackie began to pull away from Hyde._

"_Hey, where are you going?" he asked as he pulled her to him tightly._

"_Steven, It's raining. We could get struck by lightning or something!"_

_Hyde simply smiled as he held her tighter "Don't worry doll. I won't let anything happen to you."_

"_Promise?" she asked, sticking out her bottom lip._

"_I promise." Hyde answered sincerely as the two relished in the feel of the warm lake water and the cold raindrops combined with the feel of the other's body. It was a beautiful day. A perfect day. And Jackie had never felt more secure in her life. _

* * *

Jackie smiled brightly as she thought of that day. It wasn't just the last time she felt safe, but probably the last time she felt truly happy.

"We broke up about a month later." she said sadly as she finished telling the story.

"Oh I'm sorry Jackie." Joan paused for a moment "Do you still talk to Steven?"

"Yeah I do. I'm actually staying with him for a while. He was even nice enough to be my breathing coach." Jackie smiled at the thought of her new found 'friendship' with Hyde.

"Does he know what happened?" Joan asked curiously

"God no! I told him I got inseminated." Jackie replied emphatically.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth? Maybe he could help." she suggested.

"No I can't do that. I just know he would look at me different, like I was broken or something. I just can't let him know the truth." She said adamantly.

"You know Jackie, there is no shame in asking for help." Joan spoke with reassurance.

"Isn't there?" Jackie asked sadly.

* * *

After the meeting Jackie made her way home to Hyde's place. She pondered everything Joan had said. Would it be so bad if Steven knew the truth? She knew that Hyde would be there for her, but there was just no way she could tell him. He would think she was weak and that she asked for it. That is what she believed herself, after all. Jackie thought about the ultrasound she was having tomorrow. She felt nervous and excited all at the same time. She couldn't wait to finally find out the sex of the baby, but she felt sad too. Normally this would be a moment shared with someone else. Jackie felt incredibly lonely at the thought of going alone.

Hyde sat on the couch with the tv on, although he was not paying attention to it. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Jackie. She seemed so sad lately. Of course she was happy about the baby and being back home, but Hyde could tell something was off. She continued having nightmares every night, but whenever he asked what they were about she would claim that she didn't remember. Plus, there was something missing in her. That bubbly spirit she normally possessed was gone. Hyde had a feeling he was responsible for that loss, and it pained him to no end. He knew he had no real hope of getting her back, but all he wanted to do now was prove to Jackie that he had changed. He wanted to make up for all the pain he had caused her. He just wished she would open up to him a little more. Just then the door to the apartment opened and Jackie walked in. She looked beautiful, but worried. Hyde smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey, where you been?" He asked sweetly.

"Hey. I uh…" she couldn't tell him where she really was "I went for a walk." she lied.

"Oh that's good." He looked into her sad eyes "Hey what's wrong?"

Jackie just began balling. Her hormones were running haywire, and on top of her other problems, it just became to much to keep in.

"Hey. Hey. It's okay." Hyde pulled Jackie into a hug as he gently stroked her hair.

"Oh. I'm. Sorry. It's…I…just…" Jackie couldn't string together a coherent sentence.

She thought about her doctor's appointment and felt desperately alone. She felt Hyde's warm arms encompassing her and an idea popped in her head.

"Hey Steven…could you maybe…I mean I understand if you say no…but I was just thinking…if it's not too much trouble…"

"Jackie, what do you need?" He asked sweetly, cutting off her rambling.

Jackie looked up and panicked "Never mind. It's nothing."

"Jackie…"

"No really, it's fine. You have already put up with so much of my crap. I can't ask you to do anything else." She pulled away and wiped her tears.

"Honestly, Jacks, it is not a problem. Okay? Just tell me what's up." He replied genuinely.

Looking up at his beautiful face as he comforted her tenderly, Jackie's heart melted. "It's just…my ultrasound is tomorrow and I was wondering…" she trailed off.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Hyde asked hopefully.

"I totally understand if you don't want to.."

"No I want to." He replied simply.

"Oh…okay…my appointment's at 12:30."

"I'll leave the store and meet you there." Hyde smiled. He was so happy that Jackie was letting him in.

"Thank you Steven." Maybe Joan was right. Maybe it was okay to ask for help.

* * *

The next day, Jackie and Hyde sat quietly in Dr. Green's waiting room. Hyde watched as Jackie nervously flipped through a magazine. He took her hand in his and looked her in the eye. "It's gonna be okay, Jacks."

Jackie felt tingles all down her body. It had been so long since Hyde had held her hand, and Jackie didn't quite realize how much she missed the simple gesture.

"I know. Thanks." She smiled back at him.

Once her name was called Jackie and Hyde made their way to one of the back rooms where Jackie changed. She insisted that Hyde turn around, but that didn't stop him from peeking. He was a man after all. As he looked Jackie's nearly naked body up and down, he was awed. Hyde never thought he would find pregnancy sexy, but on Jackie it was. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld and his heart skipped a beat. Jackie laid back on the chair as Hyde took a seat next to her. A few minutes later Dr. Green came in and smiled at Jackie.

"Well hello there Jackie!" he spoke cheerily.

"Hi Dr. Green! This is Steven." Jackie gestured to Hyde "He's a friend."

**Friend**. That word left Hyde confused. In a way, he was glad to have a friendship with Jackie, but it was still hard. He knew he would never think of her as just a friend, **never**.

"It's nice to meet you Steven." Dr. Green reached out his hand to Hyde.

"It's Hyde, actually. And it is nice to meet you too." He shook hands with the doctor.

"Okay so are we ready to see your baby?" Dr. Green asked gingerly.

"Yes!" Jackie shouted with glee.

Dr. Green pulled Jackie's gown up and tucked a large blue paper towel into the top of her underwear. He grabbed a bottle and stood over Jackie's enlarged abdomen.

"Okay, so this is going to be a little cold."

Jackie just nodded her head as the doctor squeezed some clear goop onto her belly. Jackie giggled and Hyde looked at her strangely.

"What?" He asked with a smile.

"It tickles." Jackie replied.

Dr. Green turned the monitor on and spoke gently "Ready?"

"Ready." Jackie answered.

All of a sudden the room was filled with a swooshing sound. Both Hyde and Jackie were stunned.

"What's that sound?" Jackie asked the doctor.

"That, my dear, is your baby's heartbeat." He smiled down at her.

Jackie felt saline stinging her eyes as she looked over at Hyde.

"Oh my god Steven." she gushed.

Hyde was blown away by the sound. He thought to himself that this might be the greatest sound in the world. He smiled and held onto Jackie's hand again.

"Okay, now turn your attention to the monitor." Dr. Green broke Hyde and Jackie from their stare

"That's the heart." he began pointing at the screen "These are the hands and feet. And that, right there, is the penis." He smiled as Jackie's face lit up.

"Congratulations, you are having a baby boy!" Dr. Green exclaimed.

"Wow, a boy. I knew it. I just knew it. Steven can you believe this?" she looked over at Hyde as his mouth hung open.

He was speechless. This was all so amazing. He looked at the monitor at the sight of a beautiful baby boy, and then he looked at Jackie. He wiped a few tears from her face and smiled down at her.

"It's amazing." he said simply.

* * *

After the appointment, Hyde and Jackie headed for the Forman's house to give them the news. As they pulled up to the house, they spotted the Vista Cruiser in the driveway. They walked through the sliding glass door to find Eric and Donna, home for the weekend, seated at the table with Kitty. Donna looked over at Jackie and quickly jumped up and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Oh my god Jackie! I can't believe you are here and you're pregnant! How could you not have told me!"

Jackie couldn't breathe because Donna was hugging her so tight "Can't…breathe…lumberjack…suffocate…"

"Okay Donna, let the poor girl breathe." Hyde pulled the redhead off of Jackie as she caught her breath.

"Sorry Jackie. I just can't believe you didn't tell me about this." Donna sat back down and looked sad.

Jackie walked over and took a seat next to her. She put her arm around Donna and sighed. "I know. I am sorry Donna. I wanted to tell you in person."

"It's okay. I just can't believe your having a baby!" she smiled widely.

"I know! And a boy no less!" Jackie shouted happily.

"Oh my goodness, it's a boy! A grandson! I am so happy!" Kitty hugged Jackie tightly "I'm just going to make you some Belgian waffles to celebrate.

As Kitty began to fuss about the kitchen Eric spoke up "So devil, When is this antichrist child due to be born?"

"Oh Shut up you blow pop! And my **angel** is due in early April." Jackie replied haughtily.

"Oh well, if he is born on the first people might think the apocalypse is just an elaborate prank." Eric grinned at his wittiness.

Hyde frogged his arm "Shut up Forman."

Eric rubbed his arm "Damn Hyde." he smiled sneakily "So Jackie, have you thought of a name yet? Cause I have a perfect one…Damien!" he laughed and this time was frogged by Donna.

"Oww Donna!" he rubbed his arm again.

"That's what you get. You dillhole!" Everyone laughed. It had always been obvious who wore the pants in Donna ad Eric's relationship, but it never stopped being funny. The four friends sat together and began to catch up.

"So Jackie, I can't believe you got artificially inseminated. That is so independent of you." Donna said with pride.

"Thanks. I know it's crazy." Jackie replied. She still hated lying to the people she loved the most, but there was no other way.

"So have you been seeing anyone in Chicago?" Donna asked curiously.

Jackie failed to notice how Hyde perked up at this question and hung on every word she spoke with desperation in his eyes.

"Uh no not really. There was this guy who lived in my building, Mark. We only went out twice. We just didn't hit it off. Other than that, nothing."

She looked at Hyde nervously, but failed to notice his sigh of relief. But it was not lost on a certain skinny Star Wars geek.

"So how is the pregnancy going?" Donna asked her friend with concern.

"It's not too bad. Steven has been a real help. He's my breathing coach and he went with me to the ultrasound today." Jackie smiled at Hyde and he smiled back.

Eric stared back and forth between the two before speaking "So wait you went with her to the doctor's?" Eric was stunned

"Yes he did." Jackie answered for him "And he was nice enough to let me stay wit him." Jackie was gleaming at Hyde and Hyde was transfixed with her.

"Wait, she's living with you?" Eric could hardly comprehend these latest developments. He looked over at Donna who also had a stunned look on her face. Neither one of them had any clue what to say, but they both knew something was up with Jackie and Hyde. After a while, Jackie and Hyde were saying their goodbyes, about to head home when Eric pulled Hyde aside and Donna did the same with Jackie.

"So what's going on with you two?" Donna asked

"What? Nothing is going on Donna! Steven is just being a good friend." Jackie left out the part about the tingly butterfly sensation she felt every time he even looked at her.

"A friend?" Donna asked skeptically.

"Yes Donna…a friend…" Jackie wasn't even convinced by her words, but she couldn't acknowledge these feelings.

"So what's going on with you?" Eric asked Hyde.

"Nothing man, we're just…friends." Hyde replied knowing full well how much he wanted to be more than that to Jackie.

"Friends? I'm not buying it." Eric spoke simply.

"Whatever Forman. We gotta go." Hyde avoided eye contact. Eric knew him so well and if he prodded him any further, he would see what was really going on in Hyde's heart.

Hyde and Jackie said goodbye to their confused friends and headed home. Once they got into the apartment, Hyde cooked dinner for them. Afterwards, they sat together in front of the television, when all of a sudden Jackie let out a strange sound. Hyde looked over at her and noticed an odd look on her face.

"Is everything okay?" He asked nervously.

Jackie placed her fingers on her belly and smiled. "The baby's kicking."

Hyde had no idea how to respond. Jackie grabbed his had and placed it on her stomach.

"Here, feel." she smiled up at him.

Hyde felt the tiny little person inside her kick and he was in awe. The thought that Jackie was actually carrying a real live baby in her was incredible. He smiled and looked into Jackie's amazing mismatched eyes. The two stared at each other longingly for what seemed like hours before Jackie finally broke the connection.

"Well, I better get to bed." She stood and so did Hyde.

"Thank you for today, Steven. It meant a lot."

Hyde smiled sweetly, and Jackie thought she could die from happiness. "Anything for you doll."

Jackie smiled and went off to bed, where she would have, for the first time in months, a completely nightmare free sleep.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave me a review. You guys have been absolutely great so far! Thanks a million!!**


	5. He's Hurting Me

**A/N: Thanks again for the great reviews. I really hope you are liking this so far. Here is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to BloodyLyra. Make sure you read her stories. She has talent beyond measurement!**

**Chapter titles are Maria Mena songs**

**Chapter 5: He's Hurting Me**

* * *

The next month went by quickly for Jackie. She continued to attend her group meetings regularly, and she was busy preparing herself for the arrival of her baby in a little less than two months. She had been so busy in fact, that she had completely neglected the search for her own place, much to Hyde's delight. He had been incredibly supportive of Jackie. He went with her to some of her doctor's appointments, Helped her with some of the baby shopping she had done, he'd even rush to cater to her every craving…except for one craving, that is.

Jackie's hormones were truly running a rampage. Every time she saw Hyde, she wanted to jump his bones. This was becoming a real problem since she was living with him. Not to mention, how freaking sweet and attentive he was being towards her, very un Hyde-like. To top it all off, it was Valentine's Day, the holiday that used to be the holiest of holy days for Jackie Burkhart. Now, it no longer had any meaning to her, whatsoever. On this Valentine's afternoon, Jackie found herself sitting in the Forman basement with her smoldering ex boyfriend/current roommate, when a certain foreign man came in.

"Fezzie!" Jackie shouted with cheer at the sight of her friend. She had barely seen him since she returned home.

"Hello Jacqueline. How are you, my lovely?" Fez took a seat on the lawn chair. He had two heart shaped boxes in his hand.

"I'm good, thanks. How bout you? I never see you anymore." Jackie pouted and Hyde smiled at her.

"I know, I have been busy with the salon. This is for you, my goddess." Fez handed Jackie one of the boxes.

Jackie looked at the box of candy and smiled "Oh Fezzie, you shouldn't have!"

Then as she opened the box, her face went blank "Uh Fez…this is half empty."

"I know, I cannot control myself. I am sorry" Fez said remorsefully.

Hyde just chuckled "Well, who's the other box for Fez?" he asked through his laughter.

"Oh, it's for this beautiful lady I met at the salon. She is tall and curvy, almost like Donna." Fez spoke dreamily.

"Does she wear as much flannel as Donna?" Jackie asked, almost concernedly.

"No of course not. She dresses very flashy!" He cheered.

"Well then you guys should go perfect together. What's her name man?" Hyde asked.

"That is the best part!" Fez exclaimed "Her name is Candy!"

Jackie and Hyde exchanged looks as Jackie spoke up "That's great Fez!"

"Yeah, man. We all know how much you like to eat candy." Hyde snickered as Jackie smacked him playfully.

"Well, I am meeting my lady for dinner, so good day!" He stood and walked to the door.

Jackie and Hyde looked at each other and grinned before speaking in unison "But Fez…"

"I said good day!" With a wave, Fez was out the door, leaving the former lovers alone in the house.

Kitty and Red had gone out for some romantic alone time, upon Kitty's insistence of course. Hyde got up and made his way to the basement steps.

"I'll be right back." He spoke softly.

"Steven, why do you keep going up stairs? What are you up to?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing…" Hyde replied with a smirk.

Jackie knew he was full of crap, but she chose to dismiss it. About an hour later, Jackie was feeling famished. As Hyde came down the stairs she looked over at him and spoke.

"Steven, I'm hungry. Do you want to go to the Hub or something?"

"Nah, I have a better idea. Come with me." He reached his hand out for her and she took it.

Jackie eyed him suspiciously as they made their way upstairs. Hyde led Jackie into the dining room, where there was a large assortment of her favorite foods. Jackie gasped in surprise and turned to face Hyde.

"Steven, what's all this?" She asked with a smile.

"It's nothing. I just figured…you know…it's Valentine's Day…I know how important this day is to you so…" Hyde cleared his throat nervously.

Jackie was truly touched by the gesture. It **wasn't** romantic, at least that's what she told herself. It couldn't be…could it? Hyde pulled a chair out for her and motioned for her to take a seat. Jackie just smiled up at him widely.

"Steven, this is amazing. Thank you. You really didn't have to." She said sincerely.

"I know. It's no big deal." he replied, refusing to meet her eyes as he took a seat next to her and pulled a bottle of sparkling cider from a bucket of ice and began to pour.

The two began to eat the food that Hyde prepared. They began to chat about everyday things. As Jackie looked over at her ex boyfriend, she was struck with something. Hyde had been so great to her through this pregnancy. He was incredibly supportive, more than she thought he could ever be, especially since this was not his child she carried. At this moment, what she wished for more than anything, was that it was **his **child. After the whole Sam thing, Jackie never believed that she would be close to Steven again. Although she knew she could never really hate him, she was sure that that connection, that spark between them had died forever. But sitting with him now, on this holiest of holy days, she felt that connection stronger than ever, and it scared the shit out of her.

Hyde sensed Jackie's doe eyes on him and felt more nervous than he ever had. He had never been a romantic kind of guy. In fact, he had always been repulsed by guys like Forman, who did this girly kind of crap, but lately he'd found himself being very "Eric-y". He had no clue why. It's not as if he had a shot of getting Jackie back, no matter what woosey things he did, but for some reason, he wanted to do them anyway. Maybe it was his penance for all the wrong he had done her over the years. Whatever the reason for this inclination was, it was strong. Hyde looked out the window and grinned.

"Hey look, it's snowing." Hyde had always liked the snow. There was something cleansing about it.

"Oh it's so beautiful! Let's go out there!" Jackie clapped her hands with glee.

They both put on their coats and gloves and stepped out into the driveway. Hyde watched as the snow fell lightly on Jackie as she smiled and began to twirl around in it. He thought to himself that he had never seen a more beautiful vision in his life than that of a snow covered Jackie, glowing from pregnancy. She looked like an angel. She **was** an angel. Hyde reached in his pocket and pulled out a box. He had been debating about even doing this at all, but seeing the heavenly vision of Jackie before him now, he had no doubt in his mind that he wanted to go through with this.

"Uh hey Jacks." He called out nervously.

Jackie stopped her spinning and approached Hyde "Yeah?"

He fidgeted for a moment before handing Jackie the box and stating simply "Happy Valentine's Day."

Jackie stared at the box in her hand and then back up at Hyde. "What is it?"

"Just open it." He replied quietly.

Jackie slowly opened the box to reveal a gorgeous, platinum heart-shaped locket. She covered her mouth and gasped slightly before looking up into Hyde's nervous face.

"Oh Steven…" was all she could think to say.

"Read the inscription." Hyde said softly.

Jackie took the locket out of the box and turned it over. The inscription read: _To a wonderful mother with love, Steven_.**With love. **Those two simple words had Jackie stunned. Jackie felt tears in her eyes as she looked back up at Hyde.

"Steven, this is beautiful. Thank you." She said truly touched.

Hyde placed his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet nervously "No problem. I figured you could put the baby's picture in there when he's born." He avoided Jackie's eyes and tried to sound as casual as possible.

"Can you help me put it on?" Jackie asked sweetly.

Hyde smiled "Sure."

As Hyde placed the necklace around her neck his hands grazed her shoulders. Jackie found her eyes drifting shut at his touch. It was like that every time he touched her. It was magic. Only this time, Jackie got a feeling she hadn't gotten before. As he clasped the necklace she turned to face him. Her right hand went to his cheek. She looked deeply into his crystal blue eyes.

Hyde shuddered at the touch of her hand on his face. She hadn't touched him like that in so long. With such love and affection. His eyes closed for a moment as he reveled in the most blissful feeling he could ever comprehend feeling. As his eyes opened, he knew there was only one thing he could do at this moment, take her in his arms and kiss her with all the passion and love in his heart. He began to lean into her touch slightly when she spoke up.

"Steven, there is something I want to say to you."

For the first time since her return to Point Place, Jackie felt ready. Ready to tell Steven the truth about what happened to her, ready to confide in him fully. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what would perhaps, be the most difficult conversation of her life. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, she heard stomping from behind her. Jackie broke her gaze at Hyde to look. A very distraught looking Fez approached them, breaking the moment.

"I cannot believe this crap!" Fez shouted.

Hyde reluctantly broke his stare at Jackie and rolled his eyes at his friend's untimely interruption "What happened Fez?"

"Well.." Fez paused briefly "You know how I went on a date with Candy?" He asked sheepishly.

"Uh yeah…" Hyde answered.

"Well, it turns out that Candy's real name is Carl." Hyde burst into laughter as Jackie tried to hold back hers.

"Wait. So she was a drag queen?" Jackie smacked Hyde to make him stop laughing. It didn't work.

"Yes. My lovely Donna substitute was a man." He said sadly.

Hyde just continued laughing "Man, that's a good burn!" He spoke through tears of laughter.

Jackie nodded "I know! I always said Donna was like a boy. Now I can add drag queen to the list with lumberjack, moose, and goon." She replied simply.

Fez shook his head "Ai, why can't Fez get any love? Now I must go home and take care of my needs."

"Ok buddy. Just remember to think of Candy the whole time." Hyde smirked as Jackie once again smacked him.

That night when Jackie and Hyde returned home, Hyde remembered the moment they had shared before Fez's interruption.

"So Jackie…what was it you wanted to tell me earlier?"

Jackie stopped dead in her tracks. She had come so close to finally telling Hyde the truth. That was what she wanted to do more than anything, but she just couldn't do it. Maybe Fez showing up was a sign that she shouldn't tell Hyde. Either way, she had changed her mind.

"Uh I just wanted to say thank you for the necklace and for everything else you've done. I really appreciate it."

"Oh…Uh…you're welcome. It's really no big deal." He spoke shyly

"Yes it is." She said simply. "Well, goodnight Steven." She turned and headed for her room.

Hyde stood and watched her walk away "Night doll."

* * *

The next month and half passed with neither Hyde nor Jackie acknowledging the moment they shared on Valentines Day. Hyde continued to be an incredible support system for Jackie. He even went baby shopping with her. They talked for hours on end, something they never really did when they were together. Hyde would tell Jackie about the store and Jackie would tell him about Chicago, how all she did was write and hang out with Brooke and Michael. One Sunday afternoon, Hyde and Jackie were sitting around the apartment talking about her life in Chicago.

"So what about this guy?" Hyde asked, trying to hide the disdain in his voice.

"Guy?" She asked confusedly

"Yeah, you know…Mark or whatever." He refused to look her in the eye.

"Oh Mark!" She finally understood whom he was referring to "I only went out with him a couple times."

"Why? I mean, did he end up being a creep or something?" Hyde hated the idea of Jackie even going on one freakin date with anyone else.

"No not really. We just didn't hit it off. I guess I went out with him initially for the wrong reasons so…"

"What reasons are those?" He cut her off.

"Uh well…" She cursed herself for revealing too much. "It's nothing really…"

Hyde sensed her nervousness "No it's okay, you can tell me. I won't burn you."

"Well…he kind of…looked like someone…God this is embarrassing!" She covered her face.

"No come on it's fine." Hyde reassured her "Who did he look like?" He asked confused

"He uh…sort of looked like you." Jackie blushed and looked away from embarrassment. She never had any intention of divulging this information to anyone, least of all, Hyde.

Hyde's face perked up at the revelation. Jackie had gone out with a guy simply because he shared some features with him. Maybe she still cared for him after all.

"Look can we just forget it? It's humiliating." Jackie began fidgeting.

Hyde took hold of her hands and lifted her chin with his finger. He stared into her mismatched eyes. "Jackie." He spoke longingly as he ran his fingers over her cheek gently.

Jackie closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "Steven." She whispered softly.

They were both aching to feel each other. It had been so long. Too damn long. Jackie's hand went up to her face, where his was. She took Hyde's hand in her own and opened her eyes to stare into his. He held onto her hand tightly as they both began to lean in. It had been nearly three years since they had tasted each other's lips. With their mouths mere inches apart, Jackie gasped. She looked down and then back at Hyde.

"Oh my god my water broke!"

Hyde began panicking "Oh shit, okay let's get you to the hospital."

The two rushed to the hospital where the got Jackie checked in. The contractions were coming in regular intervals, and Hyde was there holding her hand all the way. Finally Jackie was dilated the full ten centimeters, and it was time to push. Hyde was doing a fantastic job as her breathing coach.

"Okay Jackie push!" Dr. Green instructed.

Jackie held onto Hyde's hand tightly as she pushed with all her might.

"Ahhh it hurts!" She shouted through clenched teeth.

"I know honey, but you have to be strong." Dr. Green said soothingly.

Hyde leaned in and whispered "You're doing great, doll."

Holding Hyde's hand, Jackie continued to push with all the strength in her. Never could she have imagined this level of pain. After a few more strenuous pushes, cries filled the room. Jackie collapsed tiredly on the hospital bed as Dr. Green held up her beautiful, goop covered baby boy.

"Congratulations! He is beautiful. Would you like to cut the chord, Hyde?" the doctor asked with a smile.

Hyde looked at Jackie awkwardly and she simply smiled and nodded.

"Uh okay." He walked over and took the scissors from the doctor and proceeded to cut the umbilical chord.

"We'll just get him cleaned up and then you can hold him."

A few moments later, Dr. Green handed Jackie a tiny bundle that was her baby. She held onto him tightly with tears in her eyes. "Hi baby. I'm your momma."

She looked up into Hyde's eyes as she cried "Oh Steven, I'm a mother."

He leaned over and put his arm around her "You're a wonderful mother." He added softly

Jackie looked up at this man who had been there for her as she brought life into this world. She had never felt happier in her life. Jackie reached up and pulled Hyde's face to hers, placing a sweet and tender kiss on his lips. As they slowly pulled apart she whispered softly "Thank you."

The two of them simply sat there in silence as Jackie rocked her son back and forth. Something terrible had happened to her nine months prior, but Jackie had a hard time dwelling on it. As she held this tiny person in her arms, she knew in her heart that it was meant to be. She was bestowed a miracle. She was given a little peace of heaven, and that made every ounce of pain worth it.

To be continued…..

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked this chapter. I know that I am torturing you a little bit, but it's more fun for me that way. I have every single detail of this story mapped out so I am so excited for you to see where it goes! Please REVIEW!! **


	6. My Lullaby

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks to those of you who reviewed, but I got less reviews last chapter than usual, and that makes me sad. So if you read this and you like it at all then please leave a review, even if you just say "Hi Ash!". It means a lot to me. Here's chapter 6. It's a bit shorter. Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Dedicated to BloodyLyra, whom I worship. **

**Chapter titles are songs by Maria Mena.**

**Chapter 6: My Lullaby **

* * *

Jackie was beyond exhausted, but she could not remember ever being happier than she was at this moment. She had given birth to a beautiful baby boy. Jackie was amazed that she could feel such love for someone she only just met. Her son had given her life meaning. As she sat in her hospital bed, she watched the love of her life as he rocked her son back and forth in his arms, showing a gentility that she was the only one to ever see. Yes, this was the happiest she had ever felt.

"Wow Steven, you're so good with him." Jackie smiled from ear to ear as she watched Hyde with the baby.

"Uh thanks. He's so tiny." Hyde remarked as he took the infant's small hand into his large one. "So what are you going to name him?"

"Well, I was thinking William Red…after both of your fathers." She replied nervously.

Hyde looked up at Jackie in shock "Really? But I'm not his father or anything…"

"No I know" She cut him off "It's just, you've been really great throughout this whole thing so I just figured it would be nice."

"That's really nice Jacks." Hyde smiled and it warmed her heart.

Neither one of them were acknowledging the kissing moment they shared right after the baby's birth. Hyde figured that Jackie was just emotional at the time and it got the best of her. He chose to ignore the many awkward moments they had shared before that, including the one before her water broke. Jackie couldn't admit to her feelings for Hyde for many reasons. She knew that it wasn't fair to go there with him when she hadn't told him the truth. She also knew that after everything they had been through, it would be a huge struggle to even **try** to get back together. But more than anything, Jackie wanted to focus on her son, and she couldn't explain it, but she needed Hyde to be there.

"I'm going to call him Will." She smiled as Hyde gently laid Will in her arms.

Just then there was a knock at the door. It slowly opened to reveal the entire gang and the Formans.

"Can we come in Jackie?" Donna asked softly.

"Of course! Come in!" Jackie replied excitedly as her family entered the room "Meet Will. William Red, that is." She smiled up at Red and he couldn't help but smile back.

Everyone gasped as they took in the sight of the beautiful boy. His eyes matched Jackie's right eye. They were huge and blue. He had a light dusting of raven hair on top of his head. He was perfect.

"Oh Jackie, he's beautiful." Donna gushed.

"Alright move over and let me see my grandson!" Kitty pushed the group forcefully until she was standing next to Jackie's bed. She stared down at Will and began tearing up. "Oh he is just so gorgeous."

"Would you like to hold him Mrs. Forman?" Jackie asked the woman she considered her mother.

Kitty just smiled through her tears as she nodded.

"Hey you know he's not that much younger than Betsy. Maybe they'll get married." Kelso spoke with excitement.

"Please, I am not letting him marry into the Kelso family, no offense to Bets." Hyde stated firmly.

This prompted Eric and Donna to exchange looks. They were both thinking the same thing. Hyde was acting like this was his baby. They weren't exactly sure what that meant, but they had a feeling it would lead to disaster.

* * *

After a few days, Jackie was finally permitted to go home with her new baby. Hyde picked them up in Jackie's car since it was more baby friendly than the Camino. They drove back to the apartment in comfortable silence. Jackie was just happy to be getting her baby home and starting their lives. Home? Jackie pondered this for a moment. Over the past months she had completely neglected the pursuit of her own place. She knew it wouldn't be fair to Hyde to have her and Will living at his place much longer, so she decided to resume her apartment hunt the next day. When they got into the apartment, Hyde spoke up softly.

"So I have a surprise for you and Will."

"A surprise?" She asked confused "What surprise?"

He lead her to the small room next to hers that was once littered with a bunch of random crap he was too lazy to organize. As Hyde turned on the light, Jackie gasped in shock. The room was painted a lovely shade of sky blue. The crib that Jackie had purchased was in there along with a changing table, rocking chair, and many toys. It was the perfect nursery.

"Oh Steven, I can't believe this! When did you do all this?" She asked in amazement.

"When you were in the hospital. I just figured Will needed a proper room so…it's no big deal." He looked to the floor and shuffled his feet nervously.

Jackie placed Will in his crib and turned to face Hyde. She looked him the eyes as she spoke "Yes it is. Steven this was so great of you, only…"

"Only what?" He asked her confused.

"Only I figured I should start looking for my own place. I've already inconvenienced you enough."

"No! Jacks, really it's no inconvenience. Besides, your going to be needing a hand with Will." He replied adamantly.

"Steven, are you sure this won't be weird?"

"It will be fine Jacks." He assured.

* * *

The next few months were fine. They were great in fact. Hyde was incredibly supportive of Jackie and he had grown especially close with Will. Jackie continued to go to group therapy. She got Hyde to baby sit and felt horrible having to lie to him about where she was really going. She had been too busy with a newborn to really think about how or when she would tell him the truth.

Hyde had never been happier in his life. He had never really seen himself as the baby type, but that all changed from the moment he met Will. He had instantly felt a connection with this child. Hyde knew he would do whatever he had to do to protect Will. He would move the Earth, he would kill, or die for him or his mother. More than anything, Will had the capability of melting Hyde's Zen completely. Only Jackie had managed that task before him, and not quite to this extent. As Hyde rocked a crying Will in the dark at a quarter past three in the morning, it really occurred to him how much this kid got to him.

"Shh come on buddy, we don't want to wake your mom up." He tried to sooth the crying baby with no luck.

"Okay, my grandma used to do this when I was a little kid and my parents were fighting. It always calmed me down. But you better not tell anyone kid."

Hyde began to sing softly to Will "Moon River wider than a mile, I'm crossing you in style someday…"

With his back to the doorway, Hyde couldn't see the tears in Jackie's eyes as she watched him lull Will to sleep with the sweet sound of his voice. Jackie couldn't remember seeing a more beautiful sight in her entire life. She knew that if Hyde saw her there he would be incredibly embarrassed, so she tiptoed off to her room and back to bed, with the most serene feeling she had ever possessed. A week later the entire gang were in town. Jackie sat with Will in her arms on the basement couch. Donna and Eric sat next to her, Fez sat on the lawn chair, and Kelso stood by the freezer eating a popsicle when Hyde walked in. Immediately all the guys perked up with evil grins on there faces.

"Hey Hyde!" Eric shouted enthusiastically "I was thinking about grabbing some breakfast, but I don't know where to go."

Just then Kelso spoke up as he grinned "How about Tiffany's?" He smirked.

Hyde gulped. It seemed that they were onto him.

"I don't know…what do you think, Miss Hepburn or should we call you Holly Golightley?" Eric addressed Hyde smugly.

Hyde sighed "Jackie!"

Jackie huffed in frustration "Donna!"

Donna smiled weakly "I'm sorry. It was just so cute, I couldn't resist."

"I swear Donna your mouth is as big as your feet." Jackie sighed "Sorry Steven."

"Whatever. I'm about to kick Forman and Kelso's asses." He glared at his friends.

"Ok Kelso we better leave" They both approached the door as Eric turned around to face Hyde again "We're two drifters, off to see the world." he smirked.

"That's it!" Hyde stood up and began chasing them.

"But there's such a lot of world to see!" Eric continued "But Hyde, we're after the same rainbow's end!"

After Hyde had the satisfaction of beating Forman and Kelso a little, he agreed to watch Will while Jackie went to "aerobics class". Jackie made her way to the community center for her meeting. After a few other members of the group talked, she spoke up.

"Hi I'm Jackie."

"Hi Jackie" they replied as usual.

"Things have been really great the past few months. Will is wonderful, and my friends have been great. I haven't had any nightmares."

"That's wonderful Jackie. Have you thought about dating?" Joan, the group leader asked.

"Dating? No not really." It was partially true. Jackie had honestly not thought of meeting anyone knew.

"What about Steven?" Damn, could this bitch read her mind? The past few months, Jackie and Hyde had been living like a married couple with a new baby, well except for the whole intimacy part. Neither had addressed their relationship, or whatever the hell it was they were doing. Maybe they both liked the shell of denial.

"What about Steven? He's been great." Jackie replied nervously.

"Are you two dating?" Joan asked simply.

"Uh no." Jackie was getting aggravated by this line of questioning. She couldn't even answer these questions to herself, let alone give sufficient answers to the group.

"But he's not seeing other women?"

"No!" Jackie shouted. She wasn't sure why she reacted that way, but the thought of Hyde with another woman made her furious.

"Well, I'd hate to pry…" Yeah right. Jackie thought. "but are you thinking of getting back together with Steven?" Joan asked curiously.

"No, that can't happen." Jackie said almost sadly. There was just now way that she and Steven could make it work. Was there?

"Well then Jackie, you should really consider getting back out there."

"I don't know." She replied warily.

"Jackie, you are a beautiful woman. Don't stop yourself from living by holding on to the past. You never know when you'll meet someone special." Joan advised kindly.

Jackie could tell that she meant well, but was still unconvinced. Could she ever look at another guy the way she looks at Hyde?

* * *

The next month or so went by the same as the first few, with one difference. Jackie couldn't stop thinking about what Joan said. Maybe she was right. Maybe it was unhealthy to cling to the past. Maybe she needed to move on from her relationship with Steven once and for all. As Jackie sat at the park with Will thinking, she felt something collide with her head.

"Ow what the hell?!" She picked up a white Frisbee that had just hit her, as a golden retriever approached her.

"Oh miss, I'm sorry about that." the dog's owner called out.

As he approached Jackie she got a proper look at him. He was tall with black wavy hair and brown eyes. He was well built and very attractive. Jackie picked Will up and faced the man.

"It's okay." She smiled up at him.

"Wow isn't it my lucky day?" He spoke with a pearly white smile.

"How is that?" she asked.

"Well it's not often that I nearly knock such a pretty woman unconscious." He replied sweetly.

Jackie blushed slightly. It had been a long time since a guy had said things like that to her. "Nice line." she giggled.

"No it wasn't a line. Just the truth." He answered sincerely. "My names Andrew Benson." He extended his hand to Jackie.

"Jackie Burkhart." She shook hands with Andrew.

He smiled widely "And who's this little guy?"

"This is my son Will."

"So are you uh…married?" Andrew asked nervously.

"No I'm not." Jackie replied simply.

"Oh great! I mean…uh…that's nice?" He stumbled awkwardly and Jackie giggled at his nervousness.

"So would you and Will like to go for a walk with me and Scotty?" He gestured towards his dog.

"Umm" Jackie hesitated for a moment, unsure as to why "Sure."

She walked along the park with Andrew. They talked the usual getting to know each other chit chat. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy and Jackie enjoyed his company. After a few hours, Jackie told Andrew that she needed to get home. They exchanged numbers and she left. When she entered the apartment, she found Hyde sitting on the couch.

"There you are! Where were you? I expected you hours ago!" Hyde sounded panicked.

"Oh my god, were you worried about me?" Jackie asked teasingly.

"No I don't get worried. I just made dinner and now it's cold." Hyde said unconvincingly.

"Oh well that was nice of you. I'll just heat it up." She began to head for the kitchen when Hyde stopped her.

"No I'll do it. Just take seat." Jackie placed Will in his playpen and sat at the kitchen table.

"So uh where were you anyway?" Hyde asked as he moved about the kitchen.

"Oh I was just taking a walk in the park." She left out certain details.

Jackie wasn't sure exactly why she neglected to tell Hyde about Andrew. Perhaps she knew how he would react, and was in no mood for his unfounded jealousy. Or perhaps it wasn't unfounded. She did enjoy Andrew's company. But it was hard to think of any other man as she watched this man, this incredible man, prepare dinner for her and smile that smile that never failed to melt her heart. Jackie wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she knew she was entering dangerous territory.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you are liking it. I know there is some angst, and there is more to come, but never fear. I am in desperate need of love and approval so I beg of thee, please REVIEW!!**


	7. Our Battles

**A/N: Now that's what I'm talking about! I got great reviews last chapter, so thank you all!! Now I'm warning you in advance, this chapter might bum you out, but just TRUST ME. It is absolutely necessary. Jackie and Hyde have to face their past in order to have a future right? I have every single detail mapped out, so believe me, you'll want to stick with me.**

**Don't forget to review!!**

**Chapters are Maria Mena songs (This is one of my favorites. You should listen to it.)**

**Chapter 7: Our Battles**

* * *

Over the past months, Hyde and Jackie had become very, very close. Hyde had been trying desperately to build a foundation. He had never seen himself as the supportive type, but he knew that he had to be there for Jackie if he ever had hope of getting her back. But more than anything, he found himself **wanting** to be there with Jackie and Will. Hyde was amazed at how much he loved this child who wasn't even his. They shared a connection, a powerful one. It was like Hyde had become the father to Will and a husband to Jackie. Before that would have scared the shit out of him, but not anymore.

Hyde had decided that he was finally going to tell Jackie how he felt. He wanted her back. The night before had finally prompted him to do something. After he and Jackie had put Will to bed, they shared an almost kiss moment, for about the millionth time. Finally Hyde couldn't take it anymore. He was going to get her back. He had asked Mrs. Forman to baby sit Will for the night so he and Jackie could be alone. He asked her out to dinner after her "aerobics class". It was going to be perfect. As Hyde sat on the couch, he heard the front door open followed by laughter, Jackie's and it couldn't be…a guy's? Hyde got up and watched Jackie in the doorway with this handsome man. He felt his heart being ripped out of his body at the sight before him.

"Andrew! You're so bad!" Jackie giggled at Andrew's joke.

She had met him after her group meeting for coffee. They had talked and gotten together a few times over the past month. He was turning out to be a good friend. Jackie thoroughly enjoyed his company, but she had realized that she couldn't be anything more than friends with him. It wasn't that she didn't find Andrew attractive, because she did. Jackie felt that she had to resolve this thing with Steven one way or another before she could think of another guy. Jackie was so excited about their dinner "date" that night.

"Well thanks Andrew. I'll see you later." Jackie spoke sweetly.

"Yeah I'll call you." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

Jackie turned and closed the door to find a very angry looking Hyde staring her down. She knew that look all to well, it was the same look he got that night in Chicago. As if he was trying to harden himself. It was a look of coldness.

"Steven, what's wrong?" She asked apprehensively.

"Well that didn't take long did it?" Hyde spoke with an eerie chill in his voice.

"What are you talking about Steven?"

"I mean we were going on a first date and you've already got a pretty boy on the side." He said with disdain. All the memories of feeling like her second choice, all the memories of Kelso came rising to the surface along with his anger.

"No Steven it's not…"

"I don't give a shit anymore Jackie. I'm done with this." He paused momentarily before laying a final blow "I'm done with you." He walked out of the apartment and drove off, leaving Jackie in tears.

Jackie had made a promise to herself that she would never let Steven Hyde break her again, yet here she stood, in shambles over his lack of trust in her. He hadn't changed in the slightest. Jackie headed out the door and made her way to the nearest friendly face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hyde found himself in the nearest bar drinking away his sorrows. He could not believe that after everything that had happened he still wasn't good enough for her. He had been trying and trying to prove to her that he had changed, but it did no good. Well, he was done with that. He was back to the old Hyde. The Hyde that didn't give a shit what Jackie Burkhart thought of him. It was better this way. It was much less painful.

As Hyde continued to douse his hurt in alcohol, he felt someone take the seat next to him. He looked over to see a leggy blonde smiling up at him.

"Hi I'm Sally. What's your name?" She spoke flirtatiously.

"I'm Hyde." He replied simply.

* * *

Jackie knocked on Fez's door as the tears continued to fall freely from her beautiful face.

"Come on Fez open up!" She said to herself.

Fez opened his front door to reveal a frazzled looking Jackie. "Jackie what is it?" he asked with concern.

"I got in a fight with Steven." She squeaked her response "Can I come in?"

"Of course, my goddess." He gently escorted her into his new house "Tell Fezzie what happened."

They took a seat on the couch and Fez put his arm around Jackie to comfort her. She wiped her tears away and began to tell Fez of the events that transpired.

"So he saw me with Andrew and he completely freaked out." She said bewildered.

"Oh I am so sorry Jacqueline, but don't worry. You'll work it out." Fez assured her.

"Like hell! He's the same as before. He's probably out banging some whore right now. Hell, maybe he's on his way to Vegas!"

* * *

Hyde entered his apartment with the tall blonde on his heels. She was moderately attractive, nothing compared to Jackie though. She had a similar look to Sam, and from what Hyde could tell, she was just as slutty. This is what he needed right now. He needed an escape. He needed to forget her once and for all. He could feel Sally's breath on the back of his neck.

"Why don't you show me your room baby?" She said in husky voice as she wrapped her arms around him.

Hyde lead her silently to his bedroom. When they entered the room he turned to face her and she began kissing him. This was the way his life was supposed to be. No responsibilities and skanky whores. He wasn't supposed to love or feel loved. He didn't deserve to. He was a loser just like Bud and Edna and it was time he accepted that fate. He kissed Sally back fiercely.

* * *

"Come on Jackie. You know that's not true. Hyde has changed a lot." Fez reassured his friend.

"Oh please! If he has changed so much, then why'd he freak out like that just cause I was talking to another guy?" Jackie protested.

"Well, I'm not saying that he's done a complete 180, but he has changed a lot. I mean look how he is with Will." Fez observed.

Jackie contemplated this for a moment. Hyde had been amazing with Will.

"You're right. He's been like a father to Will." She smiled slightly thinking about the special bond between Steven and Will.

"Yeah, and hasn't he been great to you through all of this?" Fez asked.

"Yes he's been wonderful. I'm not sure I could have done it without him." Jackie spoke adamantly.

"There you go. So maybe Hyde really has changed."

Jackie smiled "Maybe he has…Fez I better go find Steven." She stood up and Fez hugged her tightly before she left.

* * *

Hyde tried to block out any thought of Jackie as he felt Sally's tongue massaging his, but it was no use. All he could see was her face when he told her about the nurse, her face when he flaunted Sam around. As he felt Sally's hands on his belt buckle it became too much to take.

"Stop." He said forcefully, as he pulled away from her touch.

"What's the matter Hyde? Don't you want me?" Sally attempted to be sexy and sultry.

"No I don't want you. This was a mistake. You need to leave." Hyde lead Sally out of his room towards the front door as she turned to face him once again.

"Come on baby, you know you want this." She peeled off her top, exposing her breasts to him.

Hyde was about to grab her shirt when the front door opened. Jackie took in the sight of a tall topless blonde with her hands on Hyde's chest. A million memories of strippers flooded her mind. When she looked at Sally, all she saw was Sam.

"Get out you whore!" Jackie charged at Sally intent on taking all of her rage that had been built up since the moment Sam announced she was Hyde's wife out on her. Hyde stopped her by grabbing onto her.

"Get off me you bastard!" Jackie shouted.

Sally was frightened by this angry little brunette, so she grabbed her shirt and left quickly. Hyde slowly let go of his grip on Jackie and began to speak.

"Jackie…"

"No Steven, I don't want to hear it." She said angrily. She faced him with tears stinging her eyes "I knew you hadn't changed. I knew you'd do this to me again."

"No listen. I wasn't going to do anything I…"

"Yeah right Steven. You just happened to have a half naked whore touching you." She cut him off.

"No I was going to at first but then I realized that I couldn't. Jackie, I told her to leave." Hyde's voice broke as he spoke. He needed her to believe him.

"Sure you did. Just like you told Sam to leave when she showed up." Jackie allowed the tears to flow freely now.

"Come on Jacks…" Hyde felt saline stinging his eyes.

"No Steven. I'm done with this." Jackie threw his own words in his face "I'm done with you." She said coldly.

"No Jackie, please…" Hyde pleaded desperately.

"I can't believe I let you do this to me again." She said sadly "Well, I can say for sure that it's the last time I'll let you do it. We're over for good. I'm moving me and Will out. I'll just stay with the Formans till I find an apartment."

"No Jackie I can't lose you and Will." Hyde's tears began to fall and he didn't even fight them.

"You won't lose Will. You can still see him. But as for you and me…it's done." Jackie said resolutely.

"No Jacks please just listen to me." He begged as he fell to his knees and hugged her waist.

Jackie ran her hands through his curls for one last time before pulling away.

"There's nothing left to say except, goodbye Steven." She walked away, leaving him broken and lost on the floor.

Hyde sat there processing everything that had happened. He had been so close to the perfect life and he had blown it yet again. All because he couldn't trust in what he and Jackie had. He had been the only one to be unfaithful in their relationship, yet for some reason he could never fully trust her. Jackie had never really given him cause to doubt her. It was probably just his instinct. He wasn't good enough for his own parents to love him. How could he be good enough for her? Yet with Jackie and Will, Hyde felt for the first time in his life, that he might be worthy of love. That maybe his parents were wrong about his worth. Of course now, watching the only woman he had ever or would ever love walk away from him for good, he realized how badly he screwed up.

* * *

The next day when Hyde was at work, Jackie had Fez assist her in moving her stuff out of the apartment. Once everything was packed up she asked Fez for a minute alone. Jackie stood by the door and looked on at the place that she had grown to call home. She breathed in her favorite smell, the smell of Steven, one last time before she walked to the table by the door and placed two shiny objects on it and with a tear in her eyes whispered "Goodbye puddin pop."

When Hyde got home he found Jackie's room and the nursery empty. It was official. She was gone. As he placed his keys on the table by the door, two things caught his eye. One being Jackie's key to his apartment and the other…

Hyde's heart broke in two as he picked up the shiny locket he had given Jackie. It was open so he looked inside. On one side there was a beautiful picture of his favorite little man, smiling widely, and on the other side, Hyde was shocked to find a picture of himself.

"God Jacks, I'm sorry, but I swear I'm going to fix this somehow." He said to himself sadly as he held the locket tightly to his heart.

He knew at this moment that he loved Jackie with every fiber of his being. She and Will were his family, and he was going to make this right. With time, somehow he would make it right.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know that was a really depressing chapter, but I SWEAR it will get much better. This was a necessary part of their growth process. Anyway, please REVIEW!!**


	8. Miss You Love

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews guys, and please keep it up! I want to say a special shout out to my dear, dear friend Allie (sometimestheycallmejackie). Thanks for your support and trust, and for allowing me into your life. I simply adore you!**

**Dedicated to another great friend of mine, BloodyLyra. You continue to rock my socks!**

**Chapter titles are Maria Mena songs (This one really can describe Jackie and Hyde)**

**Chapter 8: Miss You Love**

* * *

It had been three long, tortuous weeks since Jackie had moved out of Hyde's apartment and life, and he was not handling it well. Steven Hyde would scarcely admit to even himself that he had a heart, but he was sure now that it was broken. He had screwed things up with Jackie yet again. All because of his stupid bullshit hang ups. He had tried talking to Jackie several times, but she would not have it. She let him have time with Will when she was out, but for Hyde, it wasn't enough. He had grown so attached to the little guy, that not having him around all the time was tearing him apart.

Jackie was staying with the Formans while she searched for an apartment for her and Will to live in. Hyde had consistently attempted to talk to her about what happened, but she just couldn't do it. How could she possibly forgive him for what he did? On top of everything, Andrew's calls had become more and more regular. Jackie could tell that he had strong feelings for her, but how did she feel about him? Everything was just so confusing. The only part of her life that seemed to be perfect was her relationship with her son. Will was amazing. It was all the other men in her life that were idiots. Well except one that is.

"So loud one, do you want me to kick Steven's ass?" Red Forman asked, lifting his head from the newspaper he was currently reading.

"Oh Red, don't say the A.S.S. word around the baby!" Kitty warned as she placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her husband and Jackie.

"Well I'm sorry Kitty, but it just amazes me how we could have raised such dumb ass boys." Red scowled as he began eating.

"Oh Mr. Forman, I think for the most part you raised great boys. Eric's just a little twitchy, and Steven…well Steven is a little rash." She concluded.

"Aw man, Hyde's still got that rash? I would of thought it'd be gone by now." Kelso exclaimed as he entered through the sliding door.

"Oh no. What are you doing here, kettle head?" Red grimaced at the sight of him.

"Oh well I saw this dog on the street and I thought he was so cute so I was like 'Aw what a cute dog'. So then I started playing with him, and we were having a ton of fun and…"

"Will you get to the point before my foot gets to your ass!" Red cut off his babbling.

"Oh well, I brought him home and he trashed the house so Brooke wouldn't make me breakfast. So I drove here because Mrs. F. is such a great cook."

"You drove all the way from Chicago for my cooking? How sweet! Sit down. I'm going to make you my special chocolate chip waffles!" Kitty cheered.

"Alright!" Kelso grinned at Red who just shook his head and excused himself from the table.

Later that day, Kelso agreed to help Jackie in her apartment search. They sat quietly as he drove.

"So Michael there's some apartments for rent in a complex a couple of blocks ahead. Let's try those."

"You got it. Hey Jackie?" Kelso spoke nervously.

"Yeah Michael?" Jackie spoke absently staring out the window.

"I uh…" He hesitated momentarily "I talked to Hyde."

Jackie's attention snapped into focus "Oh really…"

"Yeah and he told me what happened…" He was cut off

"Look Michael, I don't want to talk about this." She said simply.

"But Jackie…Look Hyde told me nothing happened with that girl. He said he was going to, but he couldn't do that to you again." Kelso spoke, almost pleadingly.

"Yeah sure. That's what you guys always say." Jackie added sadly.

"Hyde wouldn't lie to me about that. He really has changed Jackie. You love each other so you should be together. Just forgive him." The honesty in Kelso's voice touched Jackie.

She smiled sadly before saying "I just don't think I can."

* * *

A few hours later Kelso dropped Jackie back off at the Forman house and headed back to Chicago. Jackie was happy that she found the perfect two bedroom apartment and put a deposit down. She rushed through the kitchen barely mouthing a hello to Kitty. She really wanted to see Will. As she made her way up to Laurie's old room she heard a familiar male voice speaking to the baby. She peeked in and watched Steven with Will.

"So little man, whatcha been up to?" Hyde asked Will, who was sitting in his playpen looking up at him with his enormous blue eyes.

"Are the girls giving you a hard time in the sandbox? The trick is to pull their pigtails. That'll set them straight." Hyde smiled as Will just gurbled a response.

"Man I miss you buddy. You got to talk to your mom for me okay? Put in a good word." Hyde's heart broke a little more as he stared down at one of his favorite people in the world. He felt an aching in the pit of his stomach as he touched Will's cheek softly.

"Well I have to get going. You be good kid, and take care of your mom." As Hyde went to stand up, Will handed him his favorite stuffed animal, a tiny brown bear.

"You want to play with Mr. Bear? Well here you go." Hyde handed the bear back, only to have Will shove it back at him.

"What you want me to keep him? Okay, you can play with him when you come visit." Hyde leaned over and kissed the little boy's forehead and Will just giggled in response. With a tear in her eye, Jackie turned the corner to avoid Hyde as he left.

* * *

The following day, Jackie took Will to the park and met up with Andrew. They were just sitting on the bench talking when Andrew leaned in. His lips collided with Jackie's urgently. At first she was unable to respond. She hadn't expected it, but after a moment she responded in the only logical way a woman can respond to a handsome man kissing her…she pulled away.

"Wait, Andrew…" She couldn't find the appropriate words.

"But I thought…I thought you liked me." He said confusedly.

"I do. Andrew, you're a great guy only…" She broke off.

"Only what?" Andrew asked curiously.

"I don't know. I just can't do this. I'm sorry." Jackie was confused herself. She really cared for Andrew, but for some reason, kissing him didn't feel right to her.

"It's okay." He spoke defeated.

"We can still be friends right?" She asked hopefully.

Andrew smiled genuinely at Jackie "Of course."

* * *

"So wait…this like amazing guy asks you out and you say no…why exactly?" Brooke asked as she rolled the lilac paint onto Jackie's new walls.

"I honestly don't know Brooke." Jackie stopped painting "It's like he kissed me and…"

"And what?" The taller woman asked curiously.

"And I don't know. There was something…missing." Jackie replied simply. "I'm not sure what exactly."

"Oh honey, I can tell you that. He's not Hyde." Brooke rolled her eyes at the obviousness of it all.

"Brooke! This has nothing to do with Steven!" Jackie insisted.

"Oh come on! Jackie you are not fooling anyone. You are and always will be absolutely head over heels in love with Steven Hyde. You can deny it till you're blue in the face, but it's true." She began painting again as if what she said were simply a comment on the weather.

"Uh!" Jackie stood there staring at Brooke, completely lost for words. "Brooke how can you possibly say I'm in love with Steven after everything he's put me through?"

Brooke sighed "Look Jackie, a person's heart is a very complicated thing. There isn't always a rhyme or reason to the choices the heart makes, but its choices are powerful, and shouldn't just be ignored." She said wisely.

Jackie pondered this for a moment "Every time I listen to my heart, I just get hurt. I'm afraid that if I follow it this time it will just get broken again."

"Sometimes that's a risk worth taking." Brooke concluded.

As the two women continued painting, all Jackie could think of was Hyde. She knew deep down that Brooke was right about her reasons for turning Andrew down, but did it even matter? So what if she still loved Hyde? It didn't mean that she could be with him. Could she really let him in again? Trust him with her heart or with the truth about Will's conception? That night had done such damage to Jackie. It threw out her sense of trust. She wasn't sure if she would ever get it back. She knew that Hyde would never hurt her physically, but he certainly had done a number on her emotionally. Jackie had no clue where to go from here.

* * *

At her next group meeting, Jackie decided to bring this subject up, hoping for some help "So this really cute guy asked me out."

"That's great Jackie." Joan replied genuinely.

"Except I sort of said no." She added sheepishly

"How come?" Joan asked curiously.

"Well, my friend Brooke thinks it's because of Steven." Jackie said quietly.

"Is it about Steven?"

"Well…I guess…It might be…" Jackie spoke confusedly. "I just don't know if I can forgive him for the things he's done."

"Why can't you try to forgive him?"

"It's just so hard." Jackie said frustrated.

"Sweetie, no one said forgiveness was easy. We here have all gone through something so traumatic, that it has threatened to harden us and take away our ability to trust and our capacity for forgiveness, but we can't let it. To make mistakes is human. To forgive is divine. I'm not saying that it will be easy by any means, but if you want to be with Steven and you truly love him, then you need to forgive him in order to start fresh."

Joan's words struck a profound chord in Jackie. How could she have expected things to really move forward with Hyde if she didn't try to forgive him for his mistakes. You can't have a future if you won't face your past. This was the most revelatory conversation of Jackie's life.

After her meeting Jackie picked up Will from the Forman's and headed to her new home. The following week she had a housewarming party and the entire gang attended, including, to Jackie's surprise, a certain curly haired man.

"Michael!" Jackie whispered, pulling Kelso aside "What is Steven doing here?"

"Damn Jackie" Kelso rubbed his arm where she had grabbed it "Look I wasn't going to ask him to come, but he was just sitting in the basement staring off into space. I swear he looked like a lost puppy, and you know I can't resist a lost puppy!"

Jackie sighed "Whatever Michael."

Both Jackie and Hyde were nervous as hell. They hadn't been in a room together for this long since she moved out. For most of the party, they stayed on the opposite side of the room, stealing glances at each other whenever the other wasn't looking. After gifts were opened and the parents vacated the party, Eric spoke up.

"Alright kiddies let's christen this place properly."

The six friends sat in the circle laughing.

"Jackie I love this color lilac you have painted your walls. It reminds me of this lovely pair of ass hugging pants I bought. They are perfect for swing dancing." Fez observed.

Hyde grimaced "Man so many parts of what you just said make me want to kick your ass."

"Yeah Fez, I think you have officially become a woman." Eric grinned widely.

"Oh you're one to talk…Rainbow!" Kelso shouted.

The group laughed and Eric frowned "Hey! It's not my fault that none of you can appreciate the art of roller disco!" He pouted and bit into a cupcake.

Donna patted Eric's shoulder "It's okay Eric. You're lack of masculinity never bothered me."

"Yeah that's because you have plenty masculinity to make up for it." Jackie spoke snidely.

"Burn!" Kelso shouted as Donna punched his arm. "Ow Damn Donna you don't have to hit. I just appreciate a good burn."

"I'm sorry we can't all be dainty little fairies off in fairyland like you Jackie." Donna said sarcastically.

"There is a fairyland?!" Fez asked with glee.

"No Donna, Jackie's not from Fairyland. She's from Hell." Eric said seriously.

"Oh shut up nerd boy!" Jackie shouted "I think we should watch The Empire Strikes Back again. I love that Han Solo. When he kisses Leah…oh it just makes me melt." Jackie smirked at the look of horror on Eric's face.

"You shut your mouth, Devil woman!" Eric squeaked loudly.

"Okay, Seriously somebody better tell me how to get to Fairyland!" Fez yelled angrily.

"Well, you should know. You are from there." Hyde grinned as he spoke.

"Burn!" Kelso shouted cheerfully.

* * *

After their circle time the gang all began leaving. Finally, all that remained were Hyde and Jackie. Hyde made his way to the door and Jackie followed. He turned and looked at her nervously.

"So…" He said softly.

"So…" She replied.

"My gifts for you and Will are in your room. I didn't want to give them to you with everyone around." He said shyly.

"Oh thank you Steven. You didn't have to get me anything." Jackie said sincerely.

"Yes I did…Jackie could we maybe just…I miss you." He blurted out.

"I miss you too Steven." A truer statement had never crossed her lips. Jackie was aching for Hyde.

"Well could we maybe talk…about us?" He asked nervously.

"Not tonight." Jackie saw his face fall "But maybe sometime soon." She added and watched his face light up.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Really." Jackie smiled at his cuteness.

"Well, goodnight Jackie." Hyde said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. There it was. That thing that was missing when Andrew kissed her, that spark that Jackie realized she had only ever felt with one other person and he was the man standing before her now.

"Goodnight Steven." She whispered.

After Hyde left Jackie cleaned up a bit and headed to her room after checking on a sleeping Will. When She got there she found two gift boxes. She opened one to find a tiny Led Zeppelin baby blanket.

She giggled. "Honestly Steven…"

When she opened the second gift box she found a beautiful porcelain jewelry box. It was pink and purple and had unicorns on it. In other words, it was very Jackie.

"Oh Steven." She touched her hand to her heart.

Jackie made her way to the nursery and placed the Zeppelin blanket into Will's crib. Maybe Brooke and Joan were right. Maybe it was time for forgiveness. After all, though Hyde had given her a lot of pain over the years, he had given her much more joy. And that is something her heart would not let her forget.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. It was a transitional chapter, but very important. You will want to REVIEW because the next two chapters are HUGE, and reviews are my incentive to write! So take the hint and REVIEW!! **


	9. Sorry

**A/N: Okay, I have to bitch a little. So many people are reading this, but only a handful review? I cry myself to sleep every night because I feel unloved. Okay that's a blatant fabrication, but does it make you feel guilty? Lol! I am so grateful for my reviewers. You guys are the best!!**

**Okay so it starts getting juicy now. Muhahaha!**

**Chapter titles are Maria Mena songs.**

**Chapter 9: Sorry**

* * *

For the past several weeks, Steven Hyde had been trying desperately to get close with one Jackie Burkhart. So far he had found moderate success. It seemed as if Jackie was slowly letting him in again. They had quite a camaraderie. He would even enter her new apartment without knocking. Everything was good, well, almost everything. Every night Hyde would ask the same question "So can we talk about us?", and every night Jackie's answer remained the same "Not tonight, but maybe soon.". Hyde felt like the Beast in the classic fairytale, asking Beauty to marry him on a nightly basis, only to be precluded repeatedly. It was frustrating as hell, but Hyde knew he had to be patient with her.

Jackie was torn in several directions. In one respect she was overjoyed to be close with Steven again, but it broke her heart having to turn him down night after night. She just wasn't sure she was ready to deal with the emotional baggage that came along with "the talk". Jackie knew that she and Hyde desperately needed to hash things out, but she was afraid to. Not to mention the fact that she had been back in Point Place for nearly a year now, and was no closer to telling Hyde the truth about her ordeal then her first day back. It also seemed that she had lost all inspiration to write. Every time she would sit at her typewriter, nothing would come. She felt so lost and confused as she sat in front of her typewriter one night, running her fingers over the keys softly. Will began crying, breaking Jackie from her reverie. She went in and picked her son up and attempted to sooth him to sleep. It was then that Hyde walked through the door. As he approached the nursery, he watched Will, wrapped in his new favorite Led Zeppelin blanky, soothed to sleep by the sound of his gorgeous mother's voice.

"…And the piggies and the ponies lived happily ever after together in the land of rainbows and candy." Jackie finished telling her son a bedtime story. He was fast asleep in her arms, and she placed him gently in his crib.

"The land of rainbows and candy…I think that's where Fez is from" Hyde whispered from the doorway.

Jackie jumped slightly then breathed a sigh of relief "You scared me."

Hyde smiled "Sorry."

She smiled at him sweetly as they left the room and closed the door quietly. They both took a seat on the couch, and were silent for a moment before Hyde spoke up.

"So how's it going?" he asked sweetly.

Jackie shrugged "Pretty good. I've been trying to write, but nothing seems to want to come out."

"Have you ever considered writing children's stories?" Hyde said with interest

"Children stories? No…what makes you ask that?" She replied curiously.

"Well, I heard most of that story you told Will. You made that up right?"

"Yeah that was nothing, just a silly little story." Jackie dismissed.

"No man, it was really good. I think you have a natural talent." He spoke honestly.

Jackie pondered his words for a moment "Huh, I never thought about it…"

"I mean, not that you don't write drama well. Your first book was…engaging" Every time Hyde thought about Jackie's novel it saddened him. "Stefan" was painted as a terrible guy who nearly broke "Joanie". Hyde supposed it was true. He was a terrible guy, always had been, and probably always would be.

Jackie saw the hurt in Hyde's eyes as he mentioned her book. It never really occurred to her how he would react. She had never sought out to hurt him. Those were just her feelings of pain splayed out on the pages. It was therapeutic to get all of it off her chest, but she couldn't help but think that maybe she should have actually talked to Hyde instead.

"Oh Steven, I'm sorry about the book." She said genuinely.

"Hey, it's no big deal. I had it coming." His reply came sadly.

"No. Look, I shouldn't have written it. I was just upset with everything that happened with us. I never ever meant to cause you pain. You know that right?" She asked worriedly.

He smiled slightly "Yeah I know."

They sat quietly for a few minutes before Jackie scrunched up her nose with an inquisitive look on her face. "So you really think I could write children's stories?"

"Yeah, I really think you could. Jacks, I think you could do anything." The sincerity in Hyde's voice was overwhelming. Jackie was touched by the sentiment. She looked at Hyde and smiled nervously.

"So…Do you think we could talk about us?" Hyde asked hopefully even though he knew what was to come.

"Umm not right now, but soon, I swear." Jackie answered honestly.

"Okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow. Night Jacks." Hyde kissed her on the forehead and left the apartment.

"Goodnight puddin pop." She whispered.

Jackie walked slowly over to her desk. She sat in her chair and touched her fingers to the typewriter, and for the first time in ages, pressed down on the keys.

* * *

The following week after her group meeting, Joan approached Jackie.

"This is for you." She handed Jackie what appeared to be a certificate.

"What is this?" Jackie asked without reading it.

"Well, it's a certificate. Congratulations on completing one year of counseling!" Joan smiled proudly at Jackie.

Jackie looked down at the piece of paper and smiled. She had made it a whole year. "Thanks."

"So next week, you get to give a speech. People with be inviting their close friends and family, and you can as well. Remember when Patsy and Sara had their nights?" Jackie nodded "Well it's just like that." Joan concluded.

Jackie suddenly felt nervous "Do I have to give a speech?"

"Well honey, this is such a big milestone. It can be really great to get up there and share with people what you have learned over this past year. I really think you should do it." She replied adamantly.

Jackie sighed "Well, okay. I guess it should be good." She conceded.

"Great!" Joan cheered.

* * *

After her talk with Joan, Jackie headed to the Forman house. Not only was Kitty watching Will, but Eric and Donna were in town for his birthday, and of course Kitty was throwing him a party. As Jackie entered the house she found Hyde sitting with Will on his lap at the kitchen table. He was smirking devilishly.

"What are you so happy about?" Jackie asked with a smile.

"Just go in the living room and see."

Jackie felt almost apprehensive. Anything that would make Steven J. Hyde seem giddy, was sure to be frightening. As Jackie entered the Forman living room with Hyde on her heels she was shocked. The whole place had been decked out with kiddy décor, including a piñata, pin the tail on the donkey, a clown, and a magician. It was a scene more suited to Will than Eric Forman. Hyde simply chuckled as Eric began whining.

"Mo-om! I'm in my twenties now. I'm too old for this." Eric's whines made him sound like he was the perfect age for this party.

"Oh that's right. You're all grown up, and you left me all alone. You don't love your mother!" Kitty began tearing up.

"Eric, stop being a dumb ass and making your mother crazy." Red yelled from his chair.

Kitty looked shocked "Oh so now I'm crazy?! Well, this crazy lady will be upstairs!" She shouted and stormed off.

Red grimaced "Oh crap" He stood up and followed his wife upstairs.

After cake and presents and Fez emptying the contents of the piñata, the gang took the party down to the basement. As they all sat around the room laughing and talking Kelso came up with a bright idea.

"Oh I got an idea. Since this was kind of a little kid's party, we should play a little kid's game." He grinned widely.

"Ooo Candyland?!" Fez asked excitedly.

"No Fez, spin the bottle!"

"Well, that sounds boring!" Fez replied.

"Trust me man. It's not. See you spin the bottle, then whoever it's pointing at you get to kiss!" Kelso exclaimed.

Fez smiled as though he won the lottery. "That is the best game ever! I am in!"

"No no no no, we are not playing spin the bottle Michael!" Jackie insisted "Besides we don't have an even number of guys and girls."

With Brooke, that made three girls and four boys. Right at that moment as if sent from heaven, or hell, Eric would argue, came Laurie Forman bounding down the basement stairs.

"Hey little brother. Did you have a nice birthday party little guy?" She said condescendingly.

"Well, it was good till you showed up." He replied snidely.

"Great now we have an even number…wait let me see…" Kelso began counting the members of the group.

"I'm still not playing, Michael!" Jackie shouted angrily

"Playing what?" asked Laurie.

"Your idiot ex boyfriend wants to play spin the bottle." Donna answered with a grin.

"Oh cool, I'm good at that game. I always win." She replied with a nasty smirk.

"Ugh your gross." Jackie sneered at Laurie.

"Aww what's the matter? Is the child scared to play the big bad game?" Laurie jibed.

"Uh!" Jackie was never one to let people talk down to her "Fine, I'm in."

"Alright!" Kelso shouted "What about the rest of you suckers?"

The remaining members answered with "Eh" "Whatever." "Fine." "I guess…"

"Awesome!" Kelso grabbed an empty beer bottle "Okay so since it was my idea, I get to go first!" He spun and everyone laughed heartily when the bottle's neck pointed at Fez.

"Okay buddy. I am ready." Fez said with a smile.

"Uh…there's no guy on guy kissing Fez." Kelso said awkwardly.

"Oh.." Fez looked disappointed.

Kelso spun again and this time the bottle pointed at Laurie. He crawled across the circle as Hyde kept the time. He kissed Laurie with his mouth closed, but Laurie being Laurie, opened hers as her tongue darted out to his lips. Caught up in the moment and the familiarity of her kiss, Kelso opened his mouth and granted her access. They began frenching when Hyde called time. As they broke apart Laurie grinned and Brooke began fuming.

"What the hell was that Michael?" She smacked him forcefully

He rubbed his arm "Damn Brooke it's part of the game god!"

"Frenching is not part of the game Michael!" She shook her head at her idiot boyfriend.

Laurie spun and the neck pointed at Fez. She crawled seductively over to him and straddled his lap before laying the sloppiest kiss on him. Everyone grimaced as they watched the two go at it like animals.

"Okay. Time." Hyde spoke with a frown. Fez and Laurie pulled apart slowly, and no one seemed to notice the passionate look they shared. Fez spun and got Jackie. He crawled over to her.

"This time try not to laugh." He joked as his lips descended on hers. Hyde couldn't help but tense up, remembering when Jackie had declared Fez as the "perfect guy" for her. He called time ten seconds early. Jackie spun and the bottle pointed its neck at none other than Steven Hyde. The two shared an awkward glance.

"Go on! I'll keep time." Kelso grinned.

Jackie nervously made her way over to Hyde and kissed him softly. The kiss started off as tender and became passionate. They both poured their hearts and souls into the firry kiss. The group watched the heat that emanated from this pair, in awe. It was apparent to all of them that the feelings between these two ran deep, and were still very present. Finally after over a minute, Kelso called time. As Jackie and Hyde broke apart they stared longingly and lustfully into each other's eyes. They hadn't kissed like that for years. Hell, they had never kissed like that.

* * *

After the party, Jackie made her way home. She tucked Will in bed, her mind reeling over that amazing kiss she had shared with Hyde. The amount of emotion it invoked in her scared her to death. As she paced her living room, her front door swung open. Hyde marched forcefully into the room.

"Alright, that's it. We are going to talk about us." He said with determination.

"Steven…" She began to protest.

"No. We need to do this Jackie. It can't keep going on like this." He said adamantly.

"I know." She agreed softly.

Hyde relaxed a little "Okay so you know I'm kind of bad at the whole talking thing, so I'm just going to try to get this all out, and it would be easier if you didn't interrupt me. Okay?"

"Okay." She replied nervously.

Hyde took a deep breath "So okay, first I want to say I'm sorry about the Andrew thing. I know I shouldn't have jumped all over you about him. I guess I still get scared that you're going to take off with someone better."

"Oh Steven"

Hyde sighed "What did I say about interrupting?"

"Oh sorry." She spoke sheepishly

"It's fine. Anyway, I'm also sorry about that skank Sally. I swear I wasn't going to do anything. I realized that I always do that to you. I think you're cheating or whatever and I run out and bang some whore…"

"Or marry some whore." She cut him off bitterly.

Hyde hung his head in shame "I know okay. I know. Sam was the worst thing I have ever done. And I hate that I did that to you." He said shamefully.

"Just why did you stay with her?" Jackie asked the question that had been plaguing her for ages.

"Because she was easy. She was safe. With her I knew I would never get hurt, mostly because I never cared for her."

"So you gave up the passionate, challenging woman you actually loved for a simple girl?" She asked in deep thought.

He nodded "Yes."

"Oh my god that is so…" She paused momentarily "Hubble!" She exclaimed.

"Hubble? What's Hubble?" He asked confusedly.

"Hubble, Robert Redford in The Way We Were! See he's in love with Barbra Streisand who's this tough, passionate woman, but he marries this boring safe girl because she is too much for him. You are so Hubble, and I am Katie!" She smiled giddily.

"Uh I guess that sounds about right." He nodded as he thought of how nuts chicks were.

"But I realize now that I don't want to play it safe anymore. Jackie you're the only girl I have ever…you know…loved." He spoke shyly.

"Oh Steven. If you loved me then why didn't you ask me to stay when I got the job in Chicago?" She asked sadly.

"Well I was going to but you left before I could answer you. I guess when I got that letter I felt like you were telling me what everyone else had been telling me my whole life, that I was no good. It hurt. Then I went to Chicago and I saw you with Kelso…"

"Oh Steven. I am so sorry. I never meant to make you feel that way. I always saw the greatness in you. I loved you for it. And I'm sorry about Michael, but you have to know that nothing did or would have happened." She said with pure honesty.

"I know that now. I guess a part of me will always think that you deserve better." He added woefully.

"Better than you? Steven, there is no one better than you."

"That's what you told Fez." He spoke despondently.

She smiled sadly "I know. I was hurt and desperate for affection. It was a lie. You are the best man I know, when you're not being an ass." She added with a smile.

Hyde smiled briefly before turning serious "Jackie…"

He leaned in and captured her lips in a firry kiss that sent heat coursing through both of them. Jackie kissed him back with all of the fervor within her. Hyde lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down gently as he continued kissing her mouth. After several minutes of kissing Jackie's mouth and neck, Hyde slipped is hand under her shirt. The moment his hand cupped her breast, Jackie jerked nervously. All she could see in her mind was the night she was attacked. Memories of pain and violation flooded her senses.

"Hey what's wrong?" Hyde asked nervously.

"I can't do this. You have to go." Jackie pushed Hyde off of her as she began crying.

"Hey. I'm sorry Jacks. I didn't mean to go too fast." He tried to reach out to her, but she pulled away.

"Please just leave." She replied through her tears.

"Jackie…" He was beyond concerned about her erratic behavior.

"Pleas just leave!" She shouted as she stormed off into the bathroom.

Completely dumbfounded, Hyde got up and left Jackie's apartment. Meanwhile she sat on her bathroom floor curled up in a ball, crying her eyes out. A few days later Hyde decided he had to confront Jackie. He entered her apartment to find Kelso sitting with Will and Betsy on the couch.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" He asked his friend.

"Oh I'm on baby-sitting duty. You?"

"I just came to see Jackie." Hyde replied with disappointment that she wasn't at home. "I guess I'll just leave her a note.

Hyde made his way to Jackie's desk where he began rummaging to find a piece of paper. It was then that he stumbled on something that would change his life forever.

_Congratulations Jacqueline Burkhart, on completing one year of rape counseling._

Hyde felt his stomach rise up to his throat, as a pain surged through his body.

"Kelso, what the hell is this?" He shouted

After Kelso looked at the certificate he gave Hyde a saddened look. At that moment Hyde's world came crashing down. It was true. His girl, his doll face, had been raped.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Ah I know I'm evil with my cliffhanger ending. Now Hyde knows! What will happen next? I guess you better review if you want to know soon. I love blackmail! Haha!**


	10. Patience

**A/N: Wow guys, that is what I'm talking about! Your response to the last chapter was amazing, and I just want to thank you all so much for your support. Please keep it up! Only 4 chapters and an epilogue after this. I know you're all reeling to see Hyde's reaction now that he knows, so here you go. I hope you like it. Let me know!**

**Dedicated to BloodyLyra, whom I adore! Thank you Mina for being such a great friend. You're amazing!!**

**Chapters are Maria Mena songs **

**Chapter 10: Patience**

* * *

Hyde stood next to Kelso in Jackie's apartment, his heart racing and is brain working on overdrive, trying to process the devastating information it just absorbed. Jackie had been raped. Someone, some fucking scumbag violated his girl in the most brutal way. Why hadn't she told him? It had happened over a year ago, and she had never opened up to him about it. Wait…it happened over a year ago…

Hyde looked over at the playpen in the living room as the pieces of the puzzle suddenly came together.

Hyde swallowed hard "Kelso…the guy who r-ra-., he's Will's fath-…that's how Will was really conceived…right?"

Kelso bowed his head in shame as he nodded "Yeah. I wanted to tell you, but she made me swear not to."

Hyde was literally in shock. Nothing had ever thrown him like this had. Suddenly he felt an anger beyond comprehension. He felt rage boiling up inside of him.

"Who was the fucker who did this? I swear to God, I will fucking kill him."

Kelso was momentarily taken back. He had seen Hyde angry before, quite often at him, but he had never seen this kind of pure rage in Hyde's eyes.

"Uh they don't know who did it. The police never found the guy." He replied nervously.

Hyde began fuming even more. It was just like the fucking cops to not get anything right.

"Well how exactly did it happen?" He asked with a tone of desperation in his voice.

"Maybe you should talk to Jackie about this."

"Man just tell me!" Hyde demanded.

Kelso sighed "He climbed in her window one night, and he…" Kelso couldn't say the word either. "Then he just took off. He was wearing a mask so she didn't see his face."

As Kelso wrapped up his summation of what happened, Hyde felt like his legs were going to give out, like something as elementary as standing would no longer be possible. He plopped himself down on Jackie's couch and placed his head in his hands. He choked back the tears that were threatening to spill from his blue eyes.

"God I can't believe this." He shook his head and sighed.

Kelso simply nodded at him and took a seat next to him "I know man. I mean I always nagged Jackie to do it with me when we were going out, but I would never have done that."

"I know that man. Only the scum of the earth would force himself on a woman."

"Well, if it helps, Jackie's been doing a lot better since she moved back here. For one, the group meetings have helped a ton." Kelso attempted to sooth his friend with his words. As much as he loved Jackie, he knew that no one in the world loved her as much as Hyde.

"Oh so this counseling has been in group meetings?" Hyde asked softly.

"Yeah, tonight is her night to give her one year speech. That's why I'm watching Betsy and Will. Jackie wanted Brooke to be there since we were the only ones who knew."

"So she's giving a speech? Where is this place?"

"The community center, but you're not…you're not going there are you?" Kelso asked nervously.

"Man, I have to. I have to see her." Hyde stood up and began walking away when Kelso called to him.

"Hyde!"

He turned to face his old friend "What?"

"Just go easy on her. Please Hyde." The genuine tone of his voice touched a chord in Hyde.

He smiled "I will."

* * *

Meanwhile at the community center, behind the curtain of the small stage, stood Jackie, pacing nervously. There were quite a few people out there and she was terribly anxious about speaking in front of them. Jackie never had a hard time in front of crowds, but this was different. Here she would be revealing her inner most thoughts, and it scared her to death. She knew somehow that she had to do it. Just then Joan approached her.

"Hey honey. How's it going?" She smiled sweetly at Jackie.

Jackie smiled slightly "Okay I guess. I'm just nervous. What if I sound stupid?" She asked anxiously.

"Oh sweetie, these are your feelings. They can never sound stupid." Joan reassured.

Jackie nodded "I hope you're right."

Brooke sat a few rows back from the front with a range of emotions running through her. She was so proud of her friend for making it through a whole year of therapy. She knew how much it had helped Jackie, and she was grateful for that. On the other hand, she knew how fresh the scars still were for Jackie. She had told her what happened with Hyde after Eric's party. Brooke knew how much Jackie loved him and wanted to be open with him, but for some reason, she still was unable to. Brooke felt a tap on her shoulder that startled her, what startled her even more is who it was.

"Hyde, what…what are you doing here?" She had never been more shocked to see someone in her life.

"I know." He replied simply.

"Oh my god, I am going to kill Michael!" Brooke stood from her seat in anger.

Hyde held her shoulders to calm her "No Kelso didn't tell me. I saw her certificate. He just filled in the blanks."

Brooke relaxed slightly, but had absolutely no idea what to say to Hyde. "Uh Hyde, I don't know if you being here is such a good idea. If Jackie sees you when she gets up there she'll probably freak out."

Hyde sighed "I know, so I'm going to sit in back. I just…I need to be here." He spoke surely.

Brooke understood what he meant "Okay. I'll see you after."

Hyde nodded and made his way to the very back of the room. He ducked down in his chair so that Jackie would be unable to see him. A few moments later Joan approached the podium.

"Hello everyone. It gives me great pleasure to announce our speaker tonight. She is a wonderful girl who is a true survivor. Let's give a round of applause for Jackie Burkhart!"

Everyone began clapping, and at that moment Hyde's eyes locked on the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. Looking at Jackie now, knowing what happened, made his love for her grow, as if that were even possible. All he wanted was to scoop her into his arms and take every fucking ounce of pain she had ever experienced away. He wished that he could take it from her, to literally suck it right out of her body and into his. He would die right at this moment if it meant that Jackie would be safe.

Jackie made her way to the podium and placed her note cards on it. She placed her hands on either side and held herself up. She took in a deep breath before speaking up.

"Hello. I'm Jackie and I was raped eighteen month and nine days ago. That night was the worst night of my life. In that moment as I felt him pressing down on me, his body weighing down mine, I thought that was it. I thought my life was over. It was more than the sense of control he was taking from me, more than the physical pain of his penetration, It was my life. My life, as I knew it was over." Jackie paused momentarily, choking back her tears.

Hyde felt his heart shatter as he listened to his angel recount her most painful memory.

Jackie breathed deeply and continued, "Afterwards, I truly believed that. I believed that my life was over, and that there was no longer a purpose to it. Then I found out I was pregnant. At first, the news did not go over well. I planned on terminating the pregnancy. I mean, how can a woman have a child from a rape? It was beyond fathomable. But at the end of the day, I couldn't go through with it. Nine months later, my son was born. My son. My angel. The first moment I held him in my arms I understood why this happened to me. It may have been the most traumatic moment of my life, but from it I was given a miracle. From something terrible, came the greatest thing in the world…life. My son has given me my life back. He has restored the meaning, which I thought was taken from me on that fateful night eighteen months ago, and I thank God everyday for him." She smiled at the thought of her beautiful boy before carrying on.

"Although my group meetings have helped me enormously, I am still quite scared, and I hate that, mostly because my fear is driving away the only man I have ever loved."

Hyde's eyes shot wide open as he listened intently to her words.

"When I moved back to Point Place, I decided against telling my friends the truth. I just couldn't have them looking at me differently. I thought they would see me as broken, and I just couldn't have that. But keeping it from them has been so much harder than I thought, especially having to lie to Steven. You see we were just kids when we met. I was dating his best friend at the time. We bickered constantly, and everyone assumed that meant we hated each other, but that was the farthest thing from the truth. From the moment I met Steven Hyde, I was captivated with him. He was unlike anything I had ever known, and all I wanted was for him to see me, to see the real me inside. Now I know that he is the only one who ever saw the real me. He makes me feel like I could do anything, like I could fly if I wanted to. Steven makes me want to be a better woman, and I wouldn't be the woman I am today without him."

Hyde felt saline stinging his eyes as he listened to Jackie's heartfelt words.

"Not to mention how great he is with my son, Will. They have this special bond, that I don't even understand. He's been like a father to him, and I couldn't be more grateful for that. It just makes lying to him even worse. I'm just afraid he'll hate me. I'm afraid he won't love Will anymore." Jackie finally succumbed to her tears.

"I just love him so much. I always have, and I always will. I don't want to keep pushing him away. He's home to me. He's in my soul." Jackie wiped her tears and took a deep breath.

Hyde was in utter shock at hearing her words. He never imagined that another human being could love him the way Jackie did. His own family didn't care about him, but here she stood, the only woman in the world he could see, professing the most powerful love for him.

"In conclusion, I would just like to say a big thank you to everyone in my group. You have all inspired me, and I wouldn't have made it without you. Sometimes life throws terrible things your way, but hopefully you can find the meaning in it all. I can tell you first hand that you need not look further than the ones you love, because at the end of the day, love is all that matters. Thank you."

As Jackie stepped down, everyone stood and applauded her. People made their way over to shake hands and congratulate her. She smiled and hugged several people. When the crowds parted Jackie locked eyes with the love of her life. They stared at each other intently. Brooke stood next to her friend and watched the scene before her. Just then Hyde spoke up, capturing the attention of the people around them.

"I'm Steven Hyde, and I'd like to tell you a little bit about the only woman I have ever loved." Hyde stared directly into Jackie's mismatched eyes, as the group of onlookers smiled and gasped.

"She's so beautiful. Not just on the outside, but in every conceivable way. She is so strong. She is stubborn, and pushy, and loud." He smiled as the group chuckled slightly.

"But she is the only person who ever really believed in me. I know for a fact that I wouldn't be half the man I am today if it wasn't for her." Jackie began weeping and smiling as she listened to Hyde's words.

"She's not just the love of my life, she **is** my life, and that makes me the luckiest bastard to have ever lived."

The women in the room began crying and touching their hands to their hearts. Jackie looked deep into Hyde's eyes, and saw the depth of emotion they conveyed. She loved this man so much, and he loved her. Jackie smiled through her tears and ran into Hyde's arms. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck. Their lips collided in the most beautiful, loving kiss that they had ever shared. The surrounding group clapped and cheered for them. As they broke the kiss, Jackie placed her forehead against Hyde's and giggled happily. He still loved her. He would always love her.

"Oh Steven…" She smiled as she nuzzled his nose.

"God Jacks." He kissed her tears away and held her tight.

"How did you find out?" She whispered.

"I saw the certificate. God baby, I wish you had told me." He spoke sadly.

"Me too. And I am so, so sorry Steven." Jackie said adamantly.

"Shh, I know Jacks. You have nothing to be sorry for." He comforted her gently.

"We should talk. Will you take me home, baby?" She smiled up at him.

He smiled back "Anything for you doll."

* * *

After they got to Jackie's place, Brooke and Kelso left with Betsy. Jackie put Will to bed and joined Hyde on the couch.

Jackie cleared her throat "So uh, Michael told you the details right?"

Hyde nodded "Yeah he did. I just can't believe that happened to you." He shook his head in disbelief.

"I know. Me neither." Jackie nodded sadly.

"It's my fault." Hyde's words were a shock to Jackie.

"Steven, how could this possibly be your fault?" Jackie asked confusedly.

"You wouldn't have even been in Chicago if it wasn't for me. If I hadn't fucked up so many times, you would have been safe, here with me." His sorrow was laced in his voice.

"Oh Steven." Jackie held onto his hand tightly "It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault but that man's. Anyway, I'm not that torn up that it happened to me anymore."

"Why not?" He asked curiously

"Because I get to wake up everyday and look in the eyes of my beautiful son." She responded with all the motherly love in her heart.

"I think it's amazing that you decided to have Will, Jackie." Hyde spoke honestly.

She smiled "Thank you. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither. You know how much I love Will right?" He asked with genuine concern.

"I know." She replied quietly.

"And **nothing** can change that." He said resolutely.

"Good. I'm glad Steven. Will loves you so much." She smiled.

"So.." Hyde cleared is throat "What about you and me?"

"I want to be with you Steven. I have always wanted that." She paused "Do you think we could maybe…take it slow?" She asked nervously.

He smiled sweetly at her "Absolutely."

She smiled widely "Thank you Steven. Thank you for understanding, and for your patience. You don't know how much it means to me."

"It's no big deal." He shrugged.

She stroked his cheek softly "Yes it is."

The couple rose up from the couch as Jackie walked Hyde to the door. They kissed goodbye and as Hyde was walking out the door, he turned and faced Jackie once more.

"Uh, thanks for what you said. No one's ever talked about me like that before." He said shyly.

She smiled up at this incredible man, "Every word I spoke was the truth Steven."

He smiled and kissed her again before leaving. Both Hyde and Jackie went to sleep that night with a sense of hope and contentment. It was going to take a while, but with time, things would get back to normal. They would be better than normal, in fact. Hyde had been waiting so long for this that he knew he could be patient and take things slow, because that's what Jackie needed, and he was intent on spending the rest of his life giving her every little thing she wanted and needed.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Wow that was emotional! I hope you liked it. Please review! Only a handful of chapters left, and some BIG things are still on their way!!**

**Oh and I took inspiration from the movie, When a Man Loves a Woman, in this chapter. **


	11. Just Hold Me

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! This was going to be two chapters, but I condensed them into one because I really want you to get to see the end soon! Which means, I expect double the reviews. Lol! So after this chapter there will be three more including the epilogue. Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to my buddy Mina. You are still the bestest, even after 11 chapters. Lol!**

**This chapter is my favorite Maria Mena song (It is so freaking great!)**

**Chapter 11: Just Hold Me**

* * *

The past couple of months had been wonderful for Jackie and Hyde. They were enjoying spending time together. Jackie felt free for the first time in a long time. Now that Hyde knew the truth, she could be completely open with him, and that was the greatest feeling. He had been a great source of comfort and support, and he had completely honored her wishes to take things slow. The couple would often go on sweet little dates or just spend time with Will. And now it had come time to celebrate a huge milestone in young William's life. He was turning one year old that day. Naturally, Jackie had a party planned for him that evening.

"Brooke, thanks so much for helping me set up for the party." Jackie thanked her friend.

"Of course! It's not everyday that our favorite little man has his first birthday." Brooke made a goofy face at Will, who sat in his high chair giggling.

"I'm so glad you and Michael moved back to Point Place!" Jackie exclaimed cheerfully.

Kelso had finally been reinstated at the Point Place Police Department. Brooke was in the process of opening her own book store. Surprisingly, Hyde had been a huge help. Since he owned his own store, he had great advice to give a nervous Brooke. They were sure they made the right decision in moving back. They had missed Point Place, and Point Place missed them.

"Thanks Jackie. Me too." Brooke smiled as she frosted a cupcake.

"I'm so proud of Michael being a cop again. I mean, I had never seen him work so hard for something that didn't involve sex." Jackie observed.

The taller girl giggled "Tell me about it!"

That evening the entire gang, the Formans, and Bob showed up at Jackie's place to celebrate Will's birthday. Although, it seemed as though one person was hogging all of the little boy's attention. Hyde hadn't left Will's side since he arrived. They had been playing with some of the toys Hyde purchased as a gift for him. Jackie had only allowed Hyde to give Will some presents early because he had practically bought out the entire Toys 'R' Us. Watching her two favorite men in the world play so closely together, brought a tear to her eye and the warmest feeling to her heart.

After everyone had enjoyed themselves for a few hours, Jackie decided it was time for cake. Hyde went with her to the kitchen to help her.

"So this has been a great party." Hyde kissed her cheek before grabbing the cake from the fridge.

Jackie chuckled "How would you know? You've spent the entire time with Will."

He smiled "Well, to me that is having a great time."

As Hyde began placing candles on the cake, Jackie looked out to the party. She saw Donna, Fez, and Eric laughing together. Her heart ached because she hadn't yet told them the truth. They were her family, and yet they didn't know what she had gone through. Jackie decided that they deserved to.

She cleared her throat "So, Steven…I think I'm going to tell the rest of the gang after the party." She looked up at Hyde with nervous eyes.

He stopped what he was doing and cupped Jackie's face in his hands "Are you sure?" He asked tenderly.

She smiled up at him "Yes. I'm sure."

They leaned in for a lovely kiss, releasing all the emotions they felt for each other. It was a beautiful moment until…

"Come on already! I want cake Damn it!" Fez crossed his arms and huffed at the couple.

They rolled their eyes and brought out the cake. Everyone began singing as Hyde placed the large cake in front of Will, who looked at it with a fascination in his big blue eyes. After they had sung happy birthday, Hyde and Jackie, standing on either side of Will leaned over.

"Ready to blow out your candles buddy?" Hyde smiled at the look of awe on the boy's face.

"Make a wish baby." Jackie said sweetly as she and Hyde proceeded to blow out Will's candles.

The group clapped and cheered as a mischievous expression grazed the baby's face. Will proceeded to grab a chunk of cake in his tiny hand and smear it onto Hyde's face. Everyone laughed at Hyde's shocked, frosting covered face. Will fell into a fit of laughter. Hyde smiled at him.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" He kissed Will's cheek, getting frosting all over the little boy's face. Will just continued laughing away.

Fez sighed dreamily "Ah that is just what my face looked like last night after I licked the frosting off of my girlfriend's body."

Everyone looked at Fez in shock. Red simply grinned "What, practicing on a blow up doll again, Ali Baba?"

"No, Laurie." Fez replied without thinking.

"Oh dear." Kitty watched as her husband's infamous temper rose.

"Wow, I think someone is actually going to get Red's foot in their ass." Hyde said, enthralled by the fury in Red's eyes.

"What did you do to my Kitten?" Red shouted at the foreign man.

"Nothing I didn't do first!" Kelso exclaimed proudly.

"Michael!" Jackie and Brooke shouted in unison as they smacked him.

Red had now actually turned red. Kitty grabbed hold of him and began to lead him out.

"Okay I better get him home before he strokes out. It was a lovely party Jackie. Happy birthday, William Red!" Kitty smiled as she dragged Red out of the apartment.

"But Kitty, let me kill the foreigner!"

After they left there was an awkward silence amongst the gang.

"Fez, you and Laurie? Really?" Eric asked disgusted at any thought to do with his whorey sister.

"What can I say? She is great at taking care of my needs." Fez smiled happily.

"Yeah she was good at that." Kelso spoke, deep in thought, well as deep as Michael Kelso could get at least.

"Ugh that's it! We're leaving. And you are sleeping on the couch!" Brooke yelled angrily at her boyfriend.

"But Brooke baby…It's not like you aren't good. You're just different." Kelso whined as Brooke fumed.

Eric leaned in to whisper "Yeah man, not helping."

"Come on Betsy, let's go home."

Brooke reached out her hand to her daughter, but before taking it she ran over and placed a kiss on Will's cheek.

"Happy Birthday Will." She whispered sweetly before grabbing her mom's hand.

After Brooke, Bob, and Kelso said their goodbyes and Jackie put an exhausted Will to bed, the remainder of the gang sat in the living room talking. Jackie decided it was now or never. She breathed deep as Hyde took her hand into his, gently supporting her. She smiled at him before beginning to speak.

"So guys there is something I have to tell you, and it's not exactly easy." Jackie could barely meet their eyes.

"What's going on, Jackie?" Donna asked concernedly.

"It's okay, I'm right here." Hyde whispered softly in her ear.

"Umm…Okay here goes. When I was living in Chicago…one night a man crawled through my window, and he…" She paused momentarily "He raped me."

Her three friends sat in shock.

Fez gasped "Ai…"

Donna covered her mouth as though she were about to vomit. A muffled "Oh my god." could be heard.

Eric simply sat there with an unreadable expression plastered on his face.

"Anyway, the cops couldn't find him. He was wearing a mask so I didn't get a proper look at him. I just remember his smell. It was like an unappealing cologne mixed with stale cigarettes." She cringed as she thought of him.

Donna's eyes nearly popped out of her head "Wait. When did this happen…Oh my god, that's how you really got pregnant isn't it?"

Jackie simply nodded as Donna ran into the bathroom and purged her body of it's contents. She returned a moment later, and sat silently. They all stayed that way for a few minutes, all waiting for someone else to speak up, but it wasn't who they thought it would be.

"I could kill that motherfucker!" Eric shouted as he began pacing angrily and twitchily.

"I swear I may not be a strong man, but if I could get a hold of that son of a bitch, I would chop his dick off the way Obi-Wan Kenobi chopped that guy's arm off in the bar!"

Everyone sat and watched Eric in shock as he continued his rampage.

"I mean, how could someone do that to an angel like Jackie?" Eric asked perplexed.

"Hold the phone. Don't you mean angel of death, or something equally lame like that?" Jackie asked, stunned by his behavior.

Eric sighed. He kneeled down in front of a sitting Jackie and looked in her eyes. "No I just mean angel, Jackie. That is what you are. Look, I know we tease each other, and I love that. It's fun." He paused as they both smiled.

"But I think you're amazing Jackie. The way you are with Will, especially given the circumstances of his conception, you are incredible. But I especially love you for what you have done for my brother."

It was at this that Hyde perked up in shock. Eric simply looked at him and smiled before continuing.

"Before you came along, I was afraid that he would never find happiness, but now I look at him, and I know he has. You have finally given him what he has always needed, and for that, I think you are amazing."

Jackie looked down at Eric as she smiled through her tears "Oh Eric, thank you!" She pulled him up and into a hug.

He smiled and hugged her back "You're welcome Vader." She laughed as they pulled apart.

Donna was on the verge of tears, and as Jackie returned to her seat Donna broke down.

"Oh Jackie, I'm so sorry!" She burst into tears as she ran over an hugged Jackie's bottom half, placing her head on her right thigh.

"I have been such a bad friend to you, that you couldn't tell me about this when it happened. I am a horrible person." Donna cried frantically. No one had ever seen her this emotional.

"Oh Donna, that's not true. I have wanted to tell you every day." Jackie ran her hands through Donna's firry red locks, as Donna's tear storm continued.

With that the emotions became too much for Fez to bare.

"Ai my poor goddess." He shouted through his tears, launching himself at Jackie, placing his head on her other thigh.

She continued stroking both Fez and Donna's hair "Oh Fezzy"

The three "ladies" in the room continued their tearful embrace for what seemed like hours. Finally everyone said their goodbyes. As Eric was walking out the door Hyde called out to him.

"Forman man, wait up." He ran up to Eric and stammered nervously "Listen man, I just wanted to thank you…you know for what you said."

Eric smiled "No problem man."

Hyde cleared his throat "Uh did you mean that thing you said…about us being brothers?"

Eric patted him on the shoulder "Of course."

Hyde nodded casually "Yeah. I uh…feel the same way or whatever."

"I know man. I know. Now go take care of the devil." Eric grinned.

"I thought you called her an angel?" Hyde asked confused.

"Well, the devil was an angel too you know." Eric simply chuckled as he left.

* * *

Hyde helped Jackie clean up, and as he grabbed his coat, she took hold of his arm.

"Steven…" She spoke nervously.

Hyde eyed her confused "What is it, Jacks?"

"Do you want to stay? Just to sleep…with me?" She asked shyly.

He smiled "There's nothing I'd like more."

They got ready for bed. Hyde was in his t-shirt and boxers, and Jackie came out of the bathroom wearing his Led Zeppelin shirt. He smiled up at her. She turned out the light and laid down. Hyde kept his distance. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Jackie scrunched up her nose in confusion before speaking.

"Steven, why are you so far away?"

"Oh I just wasn't sure…I didn't want to make you…" She cut off his rambling.

"I want you to hold me Steven. I've never slept as good as I did with your arms around me." She spoke honestly.

He smiled sweetly "Okay." He took her in his arms and they both drifted off to sleep, never remembering such a feeling of contentment in their lives.

* * *

A few days later, Hyde asked Mrs. Forman to watch Will for the night. He had a romantic date planned for Jackie, but he wouldn't tell her where they were going. As they drove peacefully in the el Camino, Jackie looked over at Hyde and smiled.

"So are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" She said with her signature pout.

"Not a chance doll, and that pout isn't going to work." He grinned. Jackie was never good with surprises.

She huffed "Fine."

He chuckled "Just relax babe." He pulled her closer to him as he drove. Finally he pulled the car over. Jackie looked out at the lake. The moonlight shimmered on the water and it took her breath away.

"The lake, Steven?"

"That's not all. Close your eyes." He smiled devilishly at her.

"What are you up to, Steven J. Hyde?" she asked curiously.

"Just close your eyes, and wait." He got out of the car "And no peeking!"

Jackie did as she was told. After what felt like millennia to Jackie, Hyde opened the passenger door and gently pulled her out.

"Okay this way. Keep 'em closed. Okay open!"

She opened her eyes and gasped at the scene before her. There was a small fire and next to it was a blanket. Lying on the blanket was a picnic basket and champagne in a bucket of ice.

"Oh Steven." Jackie placed her hand on her heart.

"It's a night picnic. I remember you saying once that a night picnic is way more romantic then a day picnic." He smiled, thinking of her crazy romantic notions.

"Aww you remembered that I said that!" She cooed.

"Well, I certainly never would have said something like that. So it had to be you." He teased.

She smacked his arm playfully and took a seat on the blanket. "This is wonderful, Steven. Thank you."

"Anything for you doll." He took a seat next to her and they began eating. Afterwards, They lay on the blanket, looking up at the stars. Jackie turned her eyes over to Hyde. She stared at him, taking in all of his beauty. It struck her hard at that moment, how amazing he was. Every little thing about him was incredible. Hyde felt her stare as he looked over at her. Without his shades, his crystal blue pools stared into her mismatched emerald and sapphire ones.

"What is it Jacks?" He asked in the single sweetest voice she had ever heard in her life.

"Steven…make love to me." She spoke softly.

Hyde fully turned his body to face her. "Are you sure?" He asked with concern.

She stroked his cheek, gently scratching at his sideburns "I'm sure baby. I want to feel you. I need to feel you. To feel your love for me."

"I need you too Jacks, but I don't want to rush you." He spoke lovingly.

She smiled "You're not rushing me. Please, please Steven, make love to me."

He smiled as he rolled over on top of her. They kissed deeply and tenderly. Hyde began placing kisses down her neck as she moaned softly in pleasure. She pulled of his shirt as he unbuttoned hers, revealing her purple bra. Hyde kissed her chest as she arched her back. He removed her bra and blouse completely. She tugged at his belt buckle, indicating that she wanted his pants off. He obliged and took them off, leaving him in nothing but boxers. He leaned over her once again and took her nipple in his mouth. She gasped in pleasure. He repeated the same treatment with the other breast. Hyde then kissed his way down her stomach as she ran her hands through his tight curls.

When his lips reached her belt buckle, he looked up at her for approval. She nodded as he unzipped her pants and pulled them off. He stared down at her in nothing but panties, in awe. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He kissed up her calves and thighs before reaching her panties. He slowly and gently pulled them down, revealing the sweetest flesh in the world. He placed a long and tender kiss at the apex of her thighs as she moaned.

"Oh Steven." Her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure.

He looked up at her "Look at me Jacks."

She did and he spoke so gently she thought her heart would explode from pure happiness right then.

"I would never hurt you baby." He placed another kiss on the tender flesh between her legs.

She had tears in her eyes as she spoke "I know puddin. I know."

He placed several tiny kisses there, letting her know how sacred this place was, how sacred **she** was to him. He pulled his boxers off and gently laid over her. The stared into each other's eyes, conveying all the emotions between them.

"You ready?" He asked gently.

She kissed his lips softly "Yes."

Hyde entered her slowly. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, and that no matter what, she was safe with him. Once he filled her fully, he paused and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you." He whispered softly.

Tears ran down her exquisite face "I love you Steven."

With that he began to move, slowly thrusting into her. They both moaned out loud at the purest pleasure imaginable.

"Oh Steven." She moaned as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

"God baby" He groaned at the amazing feeling of her walls encompassing him, and the feel of her naked chest against his.

"I love you so much." She whimpered through her moans.

"I…love…you…never hurt you…you're safe." He kissed every part of her face and body within range of his mouth.

The slow pace was a sweet torture. They both wanted this to last forever, but they craved more.

"Oh baby, faster." She moaned as she sucked on his neck.

Hyde sped his thrusts up as he buried his head in her neck. "Fuck Jacks." He groaned as she wrapped her legs around him, pushing him deeper and harder.

"God Steven! You're so good baby. So good." Jackie cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately.

"God baby you feel good." He spoke lovingly as he placed his forehead against hers.

"You're so beautiful Jacks" He kissed her tears away.

Their movements became more and more erratic and Hyde knew they wouldn't last much longer. He looked down at this woman, this beautiful, perfect woman, whom he loved with every ounce of himself. She had her eyes closed as noises of ecstasy escaped her lips.

"Look at me baby." He spoke softly, brushing the hair out of her face.

"You're my life. You're everything" He said honestly.

"You're my life too. I love you Steven…forever."

And with those words of love their orgasms rippled through their bodies. Their eyes remaining locked the whole time. They kissed passionately. Hyde attempted to pull out, but Jackie pulled him back, and like that, with him inside her, they fell asleep. Only to wake minutes later and make love again. That's how it was with them, They were in each other's bodies, minds, and souls and although, unbeknownst to them, they would face a terrible event in their very near future, their love would never break. Never end. Never die.

To be continued….

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Something big is coming! The next two chapters will make or break the couple's happy life. Want to know what happens? You better review!! Muhahaha!**


	12. Shadow

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm almost to a hundred, and that's all thanks to you guys! I really appreciate all of your support. Please keep it up. It's coming to an end. Only one more chapter and the epilogue are left. In a way I'm sad because I loved writing this, but I'm really happy for you to see how it all plays out. Here is chapter 12. Enjoy!!**

**Dedicated still to BloodyLyra, who is still the best!!**

**Chapter titles are still Maria Mena songs!**

**Chapter 12: Shadow**

* * *

Jackie Burkhart drove through the streets of Point Place with a tiny piece of white paper in her hand. As she drove along, she would occasionally look at the directions Steven had given her. She had no idea why he was having her meet him at someone else's house, where she had never been. It was so bizarre, but as soon as she tried to question him about it, she was met with the classic Hyde vagueness. It had been a week since the night they first made love again, and almost everything was perfect…almost.

Jackie had started having the nightmares again, though for the life of her, she could not figure out why. Everything in her life was going so well. She had finished a children's book that she was meeting with her publisher about the following day, she was continuing with her group meetings, and things were wonderful with Hyde, Will, and her friends. So why were the dreams back? Jackie pushed that thought aside as she pulled into the driveway next to the Camino. As she got out of her car, she looked up at the house. It was big and beautiful, white with blue shutters. She walked up to the door and knocked. Hyde answered the door and smiled widely.

"Hey Jackie. Come on in!" He said, rather enthusiastically.

Jackie eyed him strangely as she entered the house, noticing that it was nearly empty.

"Uh Steven…Who's house is this?" She asked, confused.

"Ours." He replied simply.

Jackie was stunned and temporarily speechless. Temporarily….

"What did you just say?" She turned and faced Hyde with the shock written on her face.

"I said this house is ours. I bought it for you, me, and Will to live in."

His calm demeanor was throwing her through a loop. This was Steven "I don't know" Hyde, and he was talking of living together so casually, as if he were reading the weather report.

"But…What…" Jackie had no idea what to say.

Hyde sensed her confusion, and he walked over and pulled her into his arms.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but Jackie, I really want to live with you. I miss you and Will." He spoke honestly.

Jackie finally gathered her composure and smiled up at him "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. You want to see the rest of your house?" He smiled sweetly.

Jackie began jumping up and down and clapping "Yes!"

Hyde led her through the large two story house as she looked around in awe. She couldn't fathom that any of this was real.

"I can't believe you bought a house! This is crazy!"

"No, what was crazy was me waiting so long to do this." With those words, Jackie finally understood the regret Hyde felt.

* * *

Jackie couldn't breathe. A hand was wrapped around her throat. She tried to scream, but no noise escaped her lips.

"I'm going to kill them. I'm going kill them both, and you're going to watch me do it." The man spoke forcefully.

All Jackie could see was crimson liquid flowing from a curly haired man as the cries of her son rang through her ears.

"No!" Jackie woke up in a cold sweat, screaming.

Hyde sat up next to her in bed, and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, it's okay." He gently stroked her hair.

Jackie breathed a sigh of relief. It had just been a dream. She had woken safe in her apartment, next to her loving boyfriend. As relieved as she was, she couldn't escape the feeling of dread, the dreams brought along with them.

"Do you need me to get you some water?" he asked kindly.

She smiled slightly "No thanks. I'm okay." She laid back down.

Hyde kept his arms around her securely, letting her know she was safe. "The dreams are getting worse hah?"

She sighed "Yeah. I just don't know why they came back. I'm afraid something bad is going to happen or something."

"Nothing bad is gonna happen, Jacks. You're probably just nervous about going back into the city for the first time to meet with your publisher tomorrow." Hyde reassured.

"Yeah. You're probably right." She agreed.

"So are you excited about the meeting?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes. I'm kind of nervous though. What if she hated the book?" Jackie asked anxiously.

Hyde kissed her forehead "She's going to love it."

The following day, Jackie got ready for her meeting with her publisher. Mrs. Forman agreed to watch Will for the day, since Hyde had to work. They were going to meet up at the Forman's that evening. Jackie made the drive to Chicago, her stomach, a ball of nerves. Not only was she anxious to see what her publisher thought of her book, but this was her first time going back to Chicago since she had left over a year ago. Jackie had quite a love-hate relationship with the city. Sure it was beautiful, and there were plenty of stores to shop at, but it also housed some of her most painful memories. Two of those memories in particular haunted her, the look on Steven's face when he saw Michael in the hotel with her, and the night that a man crawled through her window, and brutally attacked her. She was sure, no matter what happened in her life, those two memories would continue to plague her thoughts.

"So Jackie, I read the story, and I have to be honest with you…" Enid Blanch, Jackie's publisher said.

Jackie gulped. Here goes…

"I absolutely loved it!" Enid smiled widely.

Jackie felt like dancing, she was so happy "Really?"

Enid nodded "Really. I think this is what you were born to do."

Jackie smiled cheerily "Thank you so much Enid!"

The two women talked for a while, working out all the little details about Jackie's advance on the book and its release date. Jackie was ecstatic. Ever since Hyde had made the suggestion of writing stories for children, that was all Jackie good think of doing. It felt right.

After her meeting with Enid, Jackie found herself at some place unexpected. She wasn't sure how or why she ended up here, but it was like she was being pulled to this place. This place, she was certain she never wanted to see again. Jackie felt a chill as she looked up at her old apartment building. It was hard to imagine that a simple building could give you such a feeling of dread. Jackie wrapped her arms around her self as she turned back to get in her car. She paused momentarily and looked over her shoulder, sensing someone watching her. There was no one there, but she had to leave this place. It gave her the creeps.

* * *

Hyde sat behind the register at Groves going through some paper work when his phone rang.

"Hello." He answered it.

"Hey man."

"What's up Kelso?" He asked his friend.

"Umm Hyde, I kind of need to talk to you. It's important." Kelso spoke seriously.

"What's going on man? Tell me you didn't cheat on Brooke?!"

"No this isn't about me…It's about Jackie."

The tone of Kelso's voice made Hyde's heart drop "What about her?" He asked worriedly.

"Look, I don't want to talk over the phone. Can you just come to the precinct?"

Hyde was near a panic now "Just tell me man…is she…okay?"

"Yeah, but this has to do with what happened to her before. Hyde, they know who raped her."

* * *

Jackie parked her car at the Forman house and walked up to the sliding glass door. A cold breeze blew right through her bones. She looked back out at the street. All she could see in the darkened street, illuminated only by the streetlamp, were shadows. She still couldn't escape this feeling of dread. She entered the Forman living room to find Red and Kitty sitting with Will.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Forman. Why are you all dressed up? She asked curiously as she picked up her son from his playpen and kissed him.

"Oh Red is taking me out to dinner tonight. Our reservations are in a half an hour." Kitty replied cheerfully.

"Oh okay. Well you go on and go. I told Steven I'd meet him here tonight. We'll lock up when we leave."

"Okay Sweetie! Have a great night." Kitty and Red grabbed their coats and headed to the front door.

"Thanks! You too. And thanks for watching Will today."

"Of course! Bye!" The Forman's exited the house.

Jackie sat on the couch with Will in her lap. She looked at her watch. Steven was supposed to have met her here ten minutes ago.

"Hmm, I guess daddy is running late at the store." She caught herself the moment the words crossed her lips. She had just referred to Hyde as Will's "daddy". Sure, he had been the closest thing to a father Will had, but she had never verbalized her desire to have Hyde **be** Will's daddy. Just then, there was a knock on the front door. Jackie placed Will in his playpen and went to answer it. As she opened the door, she was shocked to she who was standing outside it.

* * *

Hyde entered the police precinct, his adrenaline rushing. They knew who had raped Jackie. Finally they could put the s.o.b. in prison. He wouldn't be able to hurt another woman again. He wouldn't be able to hurt **Jackie** again. Hyde found Kelso sitting at his desk.

"Hey. So what's going on? How did they find the guy? Who is he?" He had a million questions he needed answered.

"Well, I have some connections in the Chicago PD, one of them called me and said that another woman came forward and said her boyfriend raped her. They matched his blood type to the semen found in Jackie. I guess they only ran it because he lived in her building." Kelso replied.

"Wait. He lived in her building?" Hyde asked as it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Is his name Mark?"

Kelso nodded "Yeah".

Hyde shook his head in disgust "So does Jackie have to testify or something?"

"That's the thing Hyde, he's gone."

"What the hell do you mean, he's gone?" Hyde asked perplexed.

"I mean he fled bail. No one knows where he is." Kelso answered grimly.

Hyde's heart began to race "Jackie!"

He rushed out of there. He wasn't sure why he felt so panicked. He just knew that his love was in danger, and he had to save her. Hyde hopped in the Camino and sped off, praying with all his might that Jackie was safe.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Mark?!" Jackie exclaimed in surprise as she looked up at the curly haired man.

"I came here for you."

As he entered the house, Jackie smelled a smell she never wanted to breathe in again. It was stale cigarettes and cheap cologne.

"Oh my god!" She tried to slam the door on him, but he easily pushed his way all the way in.

He punched Jackie hard in the face as she toppled over to the floor. Mark closed and locked the door behind him as he stood over a bleeding Jackie. All Jackie could think of was Will. She had to get him out of there to a safe place. If anything happened to him, she would die.

"Mark please. What do you want?" She pleaded.

"I've come here to take back what's mine." He replied menacingly.

"No! He's my son. I won't let you near him!" Jackie shouted through tears.

Just then, Will began to cry furiously. Mark looked over at the little curly haired boy in his playpen, then looked back at Jackie.

He pulled her up by her hair forcefully "That's my kid. Isn't it?"

"No! His father is Steven Hyde, and he's ten times the man you are!" Jackie yelled.

"Haha. Yeah right. I know he's mine, but either way, it doesn't matter because he's going to watch me fuck you." Mark pulled her up and threw her on the couch. Jackie attempted to get up, but was stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at the gun pointed directly in her face.

"I wouldn't do that, bitch." Mark pressed the gun to her forehead.

Jackie looked over at her crying son "Please, just let him go."

Mark laughed "Not a chance. Now strip."

Jackie cried out "Please" she begged.

"I said fucking strip." Mark pointed the gun at Will.

"No!" Jackie shouted as he pulled the trigger.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know I am super evil for ending it like that, but please review, so I'll have the necessary incentive to update quickly!**


	13. You're the Only One

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry I tortured you guys. Oh who am I kidding? I'm not sorry. Lol. Here is what you have all been waiting for! I hope you like it!!**

**Dedicated to my friend, BloodyLyra. She is the sweetest person ever, and I simply adore her!**

**Chapter titles are Maria Mena songs…blah blah**

**Chapter 13: You're the Only One**

* * *

As Jackie watched Mark turn the gun on her son, her mind raced. Flashes of several wonderful moments she had spent with Will were playing like a movie reel in her mind. It was one memory in particular that she thought of. One warm and sunny day, where it seemed that she had found the happiness she so desperately craved her entire life.

* * *

_Jackie watched as Hyde pushed Will on the baby swing. She couldn't help but smile at the happy looks on her boys' faces. They were in their own world together. That's how it always was with Steven and Will. It was like they had their own made up language, even though Will couldn't really talk yet, at least nothing coherent anyway. How she wished that Steven was his real daddy. It's the way it should be, but no matter how much she wished for that, it wouldn't make it true…right? _

_After Will had his fill of the swings, Hyde and Jackie sat on the grass near the sandbox watching him play. Just then, Will stood up. He looked right over to where they were seated as he began to move his legs._

"_Oh my god, Steven! Will's walking!" Jackie cheered as she watched her son stumble slightly as his chubby little legs held him up on his own for the first time._

_Will continued his march towards Hyde, as he tripped and fell over. He began crying furiously as Hyde picked him up in his arms._

"_Hey. Shh. It's okay buddy. You did great, little man." Hyde rocked the baby as he cried._

"_Oh he scratched his knee. My poor baby." Jackie patted her son's head gently._

"_I'm going to take him to the bathroom, and get this cleaned up" Hyde gestured to the scrape on Will's leg._

"_Okay, I'll bring you some band aids I have in the car." Jackie replied._

_Hyde nodded "Okay buddy, let's get you cleaned up." _

_Jackie ran to her car and grabbed the band aids. As she approached the boy's bathroom, she found that the door was being held open by a rock. Inside she could hear Hyde's voice, speaking so softly._

"_You know, you really scared me there." Hyde said to Will as he gently wiped the sand out of his cut with a wet paper towel._

"_I'm real proud of you though. You looked so great out there walking." Hyde paused momentarily "I know there are going to be times when you get hurt, and I won't always be able to fix it, but…I just want you to know that I will do everything I can to make sure that you and your mommy are safe. I don't say this to many people, kid. Hell, I've barely ever said it to your mom, but I just want you to know that…I love you."_

_Jackie stood outside the door with tears of joy in her eyes. Maybe Steven __**was**__ Will's father. Maybe blood didn't really count. Maybe what matters more, is love and devotion, and being there for that child through everything and anything that comes along. Jackie smiled at the thought. Maybe her wish had come true._

* * *

Hyde drove the streets of Point Place in complete panic. He thought of the promise he had made Will, that he would do whatever it took to keep him and his mother safe. He knew he had to keep that promise. Jackie and Will were everything to him, and he knew that, in a heartbeat, he would give his life to save either one of them. He wasn't quite sure how he knew that Mark had them, he could just feel it. He had to get to them in time. He just had to.

"No!" Jackie shouted as the banging sound from the gun rang through her ears. She jumped on Mark only to have him forcefully knock her to the ground. Jackie slowly brought her eyes to her son's playpen, knowing what she would see would destroy her. As she looked up from the ground she saw him, and he was…alive.

"Oh Will!" Jackie picked her crying son up and rocked him, assessing that there were no gunshot wounds.

"Oh baby, thank god!" Jackie sighed with relief, only to quiver in fear a moment later.

Mark pointed the gun at her again as an evil grin grazed his face. "I wasn't going to shoot the kid…yet. First I want to teach my son how to be man."

"He's not your son! His father is Steven Hyde, and he's…"

"Ten times the man I am. Yeah you told me already. Well _Steven_ isn't here, so I'm just going to have to show Will how daddy takes good care of mommy." He smiled viciously

"Now put the kid down." He ordered.

Shaking, Jackie did as she was told.

"Now sit up on the bar." He demanded.

"Please." She pleaded.

Mark slapped her hard across the face. "Just do it, bitch."

With tears flowing from her eyes, Jackie hopped up onto the bar, as Mark stood before her. Hyde entered through the sliding door in the kitchen. He heard voices in the living room, and he fully intended on storming in, until he heard…

"Now, if you try anything, I'll shoot you. Got it?"

Mark had a gun on Jackie. Hyde's heart dropped. He had to handle this stealthily. If he just ran in there, there would be no telling what Mark would do. As Mark spread Jackie's legs apart, she looked up and saw Hyde slowly entering the room. All she could think of was the safety of the two people she loved the most in the world.

"Get Will!" She mouthed silently to Hyde over Mark's shoulder.

Seeing Jackie in that position, about to be raped again, broke Hyde's heart and angered him to no extent. All he wanted was to go over there and bash in Mark's face, but as he saw the desperation in Jackie's eyes when she told him to get Will, he couldn't refuse her. He would sneak over and get Will outside, and then come back and save her. Jackie watched Hyde approach Will's playpen slowly as Mark ripped at her panties. Just as he was about to pull his pants down, Mark noticed Jackie's eyes. He grabbed her off the bar and turned to face Hyde.

"Move and I'll shoot her." He warned, placing the gun to Jackie's temple.

"If you do anything to her, I'll fucking kill you." Hyde spoke menacingly.

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots. You know, we kind of look a little alike, you and me." Mark observed.

"You are nothing alike. Steven is so much more handsome than you. He is better in every way." Jackie shouted.

"Shut up bitch!" Mark yelled as he pulled her hair forcefully.

"Ah!" She cried out in pain.

Hyde tried to go to her, but Mark waved the gun at him. "No, no, no."

"Look man, just let her and the kid go. You can keep me." Hyde tried desperately.

"No Steven!" Jackie screeched. She couldn't lose him now.

"Jackie if anything happens to you, I'll die. I'll fucking die." Hyde felt the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Oh Steven, what will I do if I lose you. I'll die. I can't raise Will without you."

Mark huffed "I hate to break up this little bonding moment you've got going on here, but no one is leaving."

"Look, I'll do anything you want. Just let them go." Hyde pleaded

"That's real sweet and all, but I don't go that way. I prefer a more feminine taste." He grinned as he began kissing Jackie's neck.

Hyde moved to go to her again, and again Mark pointed the gun at him. "Now, I think you can watch me fuck her. I'll show you how a real man does it."

"You're not a real man. No real man would do this!" Jackie shouted

Mark hit her in the head with the gun "I said, shut the fuck up, bitch!"

Hyde winced as he watched the blood drip from his love's head. "Jackie, baby please don't say anything else."

Mark threw Jackie onto the arm of the couch. "Now we're going to have some real fun."

Just then the kitchen door swung open, revealing Michael Kelso, gun aimed at Mark "Freeze. Point Place PD!"

Mark raised his gun, and before Kelso could shoot, Mark shot him in the chest. Kelso landed hard on the ground, motionless. Seeing one of the most important people in the world to her, gunned down, Jackie snapped. She kicked Mark hard, in the shin. As he stumbled, Hyde tackled him. They began wrestling for control of the gun.

"Jackie run!" Hyde shouted as he struggled.

"No! I won't leave you!" Jackie yelled as she picked up Michael's gun off the floor, not looking at his limp body. She tried to aim it at Mark, but he and Hyde were moving around to fast.

"Shoot him Jackie!" Hyde yelled as he continued his struggle.

"I can't. I might hit you." She spoke through her tears.

Just then Mark's gun went off as both men collapsed on the ground. All Jackie could see was a pool of blood forming between them.

"Steven!" She ran and pulled a blood soaked Hyde into her arms.

"Steven, please. Please."

"Jackie I'm okay." Hyde spoke softly.

Jackie stroked his hair as she searched his body frantically. "You're not shot?"

He smiled up at her "No baby. This is his blood."

They looked over to where Mark's lifeless body lay, both breathing a sigh of relief. Hyde got up slowly, pulling Jackie with him. Just then the man lying on the floor sat up.

"Alright I got shot!" Kelso shouted cheerfully as he pulled open his shirt, revealing a bullet proof vest.

"Oh Michael, you're okay!" Jackie wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Well, I don't know if okay is the word to describe him, but he's alive." Hyde couldn't keep a few tears from falling as he embraced his best friend, whom he thought he'd lost forever. Tears and screaming filled the room.

"Oh Will!" Jackie picked up her baby into a fierce hug.

"I'll call for a bus." Kelso reached for his walkie talkie "That's what we cops call an ambulance." He informed Hyde as though he were talking to a child.

* * *

When the paramedics arrived, they removed Mark's body from the Forman living room. After bandaging Jackie's head, they seated Will on a gurney in the ambulance, and checked him out. He appeared to be perfectly fine, so the EMT walked away to check on Kelso, leaving Jackie and Hyde with Will.

"Oh Steven, I was so scared." Jackie cried.

"I know. Me too. But he can't hurt you again." Hyde reassured.

"I wasn't scared for me." She spoke softly.

"Well, he can't hurt Will either."

"I was scared for you too. I don't know what I'd do without you." She said sincerely.

"Jackie…" Hyde was cut off by speaking, but not Jackie's.

"Dada!" Will shouted with glee as he reached his little arm out to Hyde.

"Oh my god. He called you Dada!" Jackie shouted cheerily.

Hyde kissed Will "He must think I'm his father." He said, almost sadly.

"You **are** his father." Jackie smiled through her tears "In every way that counts."

Hyde smiled up at her "Really?"

"If you want to be." She said nervously.

Hyde looked over at his son and smiled at the love of his life. "Jackie, there is nothing I want more than to be a father to Will, and a husband to you."

"Husband?" Jackie asked in shock.

"Yeah, husband." Hyde kneeled down before Jackie, taking her hand in his.

Jackie began crying as he pulled out a jewelry box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Jackie, will you marry me?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes! Of course yes!" Hyde placed the ring on her finger and picked her up into his arms, kissing her passionately as their son watched with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh Steven, I love you so much!" Jackie shouted happily

"I love you too, Jacks. Forever." They kissed again.

"Now let's take our son home." Hyde spoke happily as he and Jackie pulled apart.

"You ready to go home with mommy and daddy?" Jackie asked Will cheerfully.

"Dada!" Will shouted, once again reaching out for Hyde.

Hyde picked him up into his arm, while wrapping his other arm around Jackie.

"Yeah, let's go home." he smiled down at the two greatest people in the world, his family.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Well, all that's left is the epilogue. The whole gang will be in it! I should have it done by tomorrow. I hope you liked it!! Please REVIEW!! **


	14. Epilogue: Long Time Coming

**A/N: Oh man, I feel like crying. I am really sad to see this story go, but I'm glad that you can all see how it turned out once and for all. I just want to let you know how much I appreciate all the love and support you have given me with this story. I hope you continue with my next one, ****The Road to Redemption****, which I should have the first chapter up soon! Here is the conclusion of ****Daddy's Home****. Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to my dear friend, Mina (BloodyLyra), she is so awesome! Read and review her new story, ****The Black Queen****, which should be up soon!!**

**Chapters were Maria Mena songs (She's great)**

**Epilogue: Long Time Coming**

* * *

Over the next three years, things went wonderfully for the Hyde family and the entire gang. Eric and Donna finished school and moved back to Point Place. Eric was teaching English at the junior high school, naturally being pushed around by the twelve year olds, much to Red's amusement. Donna was now the manager at WFPP. Kelso and Brooke finally got married after she gave birth to their second child, a boy named Lyric. Fez and Laurie ran the salon together, and were very happy. Red had finally warmed to having the foreign man as a son-in-law, well, as warm as Red Forman could get anyway.

Jackie had found enormous success as a children's book writer. With each new book, she would have the launching at Brooke's bookstore. Kids and parents alike, would flock to see her give readings and book signings. Hyde couldn't have been more proud of his wife. Then there was Will. He was turning out to be quite the little troublemaker. But what can you expect with Jackie Burkhart and Steven Hyde as his parents? It seemed that all Will wanted was to be just like his daddy. He even donned sunglasses and concert tees. Mrs. Forman and Jackie thought it was the cutest thing in the world. As Hyde stood in the hospital elevator, he looked down at the tiny hand that was laced with his own, and smiled. As the doors opened, he pulled the little boy aside and sat in the small waiting room.

"Daddy, I thought we were going to see mommy and sissa." Will spoke confusedly.

Hyde pulled Will to him tightly, removing both of their sunglasses, as he began to speak sincerely.

"We are buddy. I just wanted to talk to you first."

"What is it Daddy?" Will asked as Hyde seated him on his lap.

"You're excited to have a baby sister right?" Hyde asked

Will smiled widely "Yes!"

Hyde smiled as well "Good. I'm glad." He paused "I want you to know that no matter how many brothers or sisters come along, I will always love you. You are my son and the most important thing in the world to me. Nothing can change that. Do you understand?"

Will didn't fully comprehend his father's words, but he felt the love from this man that he had felt since he was born.

"Yes Daddy. You love me?"

"I love you so much, little man." Hyde replied sincerely.

Will beamed up at him "I love you too, daddy."

Hyde smiled and hugged his son tightly "So you ready to meet your sister?"

Will's response was to jump out of Hyde's lap and pull his father up. Hyde took his son's hand and led him to Jackie's hospital room. As they walked in, Jackie, holding a tiny bundle in her arms, looked up and smiled at her two favorite guys.

"Hey guys! Baby, are you ready to meet your sister?" She asked Will.

"Yeah Momma." He said excitedly as Hyde picked him up and placed him on the bed.

Here she is. Stella Katherine Hyde, I'd like you to meet William Red Hyde, your big brother. The little girl looked up at the curly haired boy with a wide-eyed fascination. Will looked down at his sister in awe. He touched his small hand to her cheek gently.

"Pretty…" He said, awestruck.

Jackie and Hyde smiled at each other, watching their children meet for the first time.

She reached out and ran her hand through her son's raven curls "You going to be a good big brother, baby?"

Will nodded "Best big brother! Keep boys away."

"Steven! What have you been saying to our son?" Jackie shouted to her husband through her laughter.

"What? I just explained to him what big brothers are for, to keep dirty punks away from my little girl." He replied innocently.

"Honestly Steven. Not all boys are bad." Jackie smiled and shook her head.

"Yes they are Jacks. Trust me."

"Well, if Stella gets half as lucky as I did in that department, we won't have to worry."

"Thanks baby." Hyde leaned down and kissed his wife passionately.

"Ew yucky!" Will shrieked.

Hyde and Jackie laughed as they pulled apart.

"Yucky hah? You just wait. One day you'll like kissing." Jackie told her son.

"No way!" Will spoke surely.

Just then, as if a sign from the fates above, Betsy Kelso ran in the room. She ran up and snatched Will's sunglasses.

"Haha. I got your shades!" She shouted with glee at the slightly younger Will.

"Give em back." Will ordered, jumping off the bed and facing the little girl.

"No way. Not gonna happen." She smiled viciously.

Will proceeded to pull at her long curly locks.

"Ow!" She shouted, smacking him on the arm.

"Okay, okay. That's enough. Both of you." Hyde pulled the two kids apart. He gave Will back his sunglasses, and stroked his goddaughter's hair gently.

"You two sit over there and play nice." He instructed.

"Fine." They muttered in unison, sitting together on the window seat of the hospital room.

Hyde walked over and sat next to Jackie and Stella and watched as Will and Betsy played patty cake.

"You know they are going to get married right?" Jackie asked her husband with a smile.

Hyde grimaced "No way."

Jackie giggled "Oh come on Steven, it's so obvious!"

Hyde smiled slightly. Will and Betsy did remind him a lot of Eric and Donna when they were kids.

"Well, at least she has her mother's brains." He conceded.

A few moments later, the rest of the gang and the Formans showed up. Kelso brought over baby Lyric to meet Stella.

"Hey buddy, this is Stella. Say Hi." Kelso placed his two year old son on the bed next to Jackie and the baby. Lyric's big brown eyes looked into Stella's mismatched ones in awe. He placed his tiny hand on her small, light brown, Charley Brown like curls.

"Wow." He spoke in wonderment.

Stella reached out her hand touched the face of the boy who's name she would one day share. Despite some minor complaining on Hyde's part, both of his children would marry into the Kelso family. Truth be told, it would actually make Hyde very happy.

"Oh will you just look at all my grandchildren!" Kitty cheered "I'm so freaking old!"

She began crying as Red wrapped his arms around her "There, there Kitty. Look at the bright side, at least Eric and Laurie don't have kids yet."

Donna shuffled her feet nervously "Well maybe now is a bad time to tell you…I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Eric shouted in shock.

"Eric, we're having a baby." She replied anxiously.

Eric seemed to ponder the information for a moment before responding "That's wonderful!"

He pulled Donna in for a passionate kiss as everyone cooed "Aww!"

Red grinned at Hyde "Want to bet that his kid pushes him around just like his students?" They both chuckled.

Laurie got a sad look on her face "Fezzy, I want one." She pouted.

"Oh my sex queen, I would love to have your children!" He shouted, causing everyone to give him an odd look.

"You mean you want her to have your children?" Jackie corrected.

"Yeah, I'm not hearing a difference…So Laurie let's go make a baby!" He cheered.

"Where should we go?" Laurie asked curiously.

Fez thought for a moment "Oh I saw a closet down the hall!"

"Okay!" The couple ran off as Red groaned loudly.

"Kitty, I can't have my grandchildren turn out all…foreign."

"Oh come on Red. We're just lucky that Laurie is settling down in the first place. You know she has been around the block a few times." Kitty replied.

"Yeah, Fez is the only guy who could satisfy her constant sexual demands. They're perfect for each other." Hyde assured.

Red groaned "Come on Kitty, let's go home before Bob shows up and cries."

* * *

A week later, Jackie was home from the hospital. She was cooking dinner in the kitchen. Will was helping her and Stella sat in her high chair, watching intently. They heard the front door open.

"Daddy's home!" Will shouted as he ran up and jumped into his father's arms.

"Hey buddy. Whatcha doin'?" Hyde asked, giving his son a kiss on the cheek.

"Cooking dinner." He replied, jumping down from Hyde's arms and dragging him to the kitchen.

"Cooking dinner hah? I can't wait to taste it." Hyde spoke sweetly as he entered the kitchen.

Jackie smiled up at her husband "Hey puddin' pop."

He smiled back "Hey doll." He kissed her lips tenderly as Will made a disgusted face.

After the family ate a peaceful dinner and spent some time together, Hyde and Jackie put the kids to bed. After Hyde got Stella to sleep, he walked into Will's room and kissed his sleeping son's head. He then put his arm around Jackie as they made their way down stairs.

"I saw that Stella had Will's Zeppelin blanket." Hyde observed, sitting his wife on his lap.

She smiled "I know. Will gave it to her. He said that, and I quote, 'You need to be warm, but you need to know good music too. Zeppelin rocks. Don't let mom make you listen to ABBA.'" She giggled "He is so your son."

"Yep. That's my boy." Hyde nodded proudly.

Jackie sighed and looked away "Steven…"

Hyde sensed her nervousness "Hey, what's wrong baby?" He asked concernedly, gently stroking her back.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She paused momentarily, before looking deep into his crystal blue pools "I just want to thank you for…well everything."

He smiled "Jacks, I haven't done anything."

"What?! Yes you have! Steven, you have done everything for me. You were there for me when I had to deal with the repercussions of the attacks, you gave me a home and the family I always wanted, but most of all, I'm grateful for the way you are with Will." She kissed him hard on the lips.

"Jackie, it's you who have given me everything. I never thought I would have a real family. You guys are my world, and Will…he's my son. He and Stella are the greatest gifts you could have given me. So thank you Jackie. Thank you." He spoke with complete sweetness and sincerity.

"Oh Steven, I love you." Jackie spoke through her tears of joy.

"I love you too doll. Forever."

The couple made love all night, and for the rest of their lives. They had faced many ups and downs in their lives and in their relationship, but none of that mattered anymore. They were here, together. A real family, and they would be happy for the rest of their lives. Just the way it was meant to be.

**Happily ever after!**

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! Please review! And don't forget, my new story ****The Road to Redemption****, should be up soon. I really hope you continue to support me like you have. It means the world to me! I LOVE YOU ALL!!**


End file.
